<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жизнь продолжается by RoksiG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609175">Жизнь продолжается</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG'>RoksiG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Titanic (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Те, кто знал Бэлу Талбот, наверняка бы сказал, что она заслужила места в аду. И финал ее вполне закономерен, и помощи ждать неоткуда. Сама виновата. Тем более странно получить спасение от представителя небес. Только все ли так бескорыстно? Это еще предстоит узнать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar/Bela Talbot</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог. "Негодяй и ангел сошлись как-то раз..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули… Как бы ни звали его при рождении, но это имя шло Его Величеству Королю перекрестков так же идеально, как новый костюм и мясной и шитый — нигде ничего не жало и не провисало. Остальное… Как бы выразиться помягче на фоне маячившего на горизонте мирового трындеца — большая задница. Кроули, в отличие от других, так сказать, коллег, не испытывал восторга от перспектив грядущего Апокалипсиса. И по мере своих сил, учитывая его близость к Королеве пытался его отодвинуть, но все неслось так стремительно. Что оставалось? Хоть от этого выражения ему и хотелось плеваться ядом, но соблюдать спокойствие и делать свою работу. Вот только и тут вдруг из ниоткуда выросли проблемы. Почти совершенные, тщательно проработанные, великолепные сделки внезапно срывались. И, как назло, с невыполненными сделками еще и демоны начали пропадать.</p><p>Уже случилось так, что для предотвращения адского кризиса, Королю демонов перекрестка снова пришлось вспомнить былое и самому вернуться и к стажировке молодняка и к заключению сделок, а за некоторыми пропавшими даже дорабатывать. Может, в нынешнем положении Кроули это уже было и не по статусу, но вспомнить молодость, тем более, когда ты непревзойденный мастер своего дела, всегда приятно.</p><p>Неизвестному диверсанту как-то удавалось обходить все расставленные ловушки, но когда-то они с Кроули точно должны были столкнуться. Как обычно бывает, все произошло внезапно.</p><p>Ад копил силы. Потому и обращение заблудших душ в демонов шло по ускоренной программе. Не самый лучший материал, но как пушечное мясо сойдет. Из этой шушеры Кроули, как мог, старался в свою вотчину отбирать достойные экземпляры. Оливьер был как раз из таких. Упрямый, пытливый, амбициозный демоненок напоминал Королю перекрестков кое-кого из далекого прошлого, вызывая легкую тоску, но в отличие от собственного сына, давно почившего в океанской пучине, Оливьер обожал Кроули, чуть ли не в рот ему заглядывал. Потому король и позволил себе небольшую сентиментальность, лично курируя новообращенного демона. Он сам подвел к сделке, а новичку оставалось только сливки собрать.</p><p>Они прибыли вовремя, только клиента там уже не было, зато был тот самый вор. Внешне — человеческое тело высокого, худого мужчины средних лет в стильных, но вызывающих шмотках.</p><p>— Нет-нет-нет-нет! — не успел остановить подопечного Кроули, как тот со всем юношеским азартом кинулся на проявившегося врага.</p><p>Тот только голову повернул, когда демон стремительно к нему несся, а когда Оливьер уже настиг цель и готов был поразить противника, вдруг оказался еще ближе, приложил ладонь к его лбу и улыбнулся, так, словно не убивал, а благословлял. Яркий свет из глазниц и рта от сжигаемой сущности и крик агонии, означал конец Оливьера и его короткой карьеры демона.</p><p>— Паскуда пернатая, — незлобно выругался Кроули. Еще недавно он самыми страшными муками грозил тому, кто портит его бизнес, теперь же ему было любопытно, что ли. Оливьера было и не жаль вовсе. Не почувствовать ауру от обнаружившегося вора — идиотом надо быть. Так что поделом ему. Даже благодарочка убийце. Этот типчик избавил Кроули от небольшой, но опасной слабости — зарождавшейся привязанности. Плохое чувство для таких, как он, а в нынешние смутные времена и подавно.</p><p>Ангел! Кто бы мог подумать! Одно дело, вдруг на небе появился блаженный, решивший нарушить сложившийся баланс и просто спасать невинные души. Но нет же, он демоническую работу делал. Захваченные души точно должны были пройти мимо райской кассы.</p><p>Ангел оглянулся. Но за столько прожитых столетий Кроули уже научился скрывать след, поэтому небожитель, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, исчез — был и нет, только шорох крыльев за собой оставил.</p><p>Зная врага, знаешь и его слабости. Главное подготовить наживку и организовать ловушку. Рано или поздно птичка попадется. Так и случилось.</p><p>Тот самый ангел даже не пытался выйти из круга горящего святого масла, прекрасно понимая, что для таких, как он, это смертельно, не метался, спокойно с достоинством принимая плен. Он просто застыл на месте как раз по центру ловушки, медленно оглядывался по сторонам, но не выискивая прореху, а высматривая тех, кто посмел захватить его.</p><p>Не новичок, а стреляный воробей — Кроули любовался бы и любовался птичкой в клетке, тем более ожидание иногда пострашнее любых мук. Даже ангельскому терпению есть предел. Самодовольная улыбка сошла с лица пленника, он уже не стоял гордой статуей, а с недовольным видом топтался на месте. Театральная пауза хороша для большего эффекта, но и передерживать ее не стоит, иначе сведешь все на нет.</p><p>— Делай дело, и пошел вон, — рыкнул Кроули невольному подручному, одному из так сказать клиентов, готовых за лишний год отсрочки отца, мать родных прирезать. Сам же он шел навстречу ангелу, расставив в сторону руки: чист и без оружия.</p><p>— Нам надо кое-что обсудить, — очень сомнительно рассчитывать на честный итог переговоров, когда ты как бы сверху, а твой оппонент рискует что ни мгновение стать курицей гриль. Пернатый это понимал, напрягся каждой клеткой одолженного человеческого тела. Ангел презрительно скривился. Если есть у этих типов нервы, то Кроули позволил себе риск еще немного их потрепать, медленно потянувшись под полы пальто. — Я тут с миром и дарами.</p><p>Подвижное лицо ангела застыло холодной гримасой. Во вновь приподнятой на уровень плеча вытянутой руке демона был… Ха! Вовсе не клинок, убивающий ангелов, а полная, непочатая бутылка «Elijah Craig». В это же время, не без помощи недобровольного помощника, священное пламя стухло.</p><p>Теперь сила была на стороне ангела. Кроули понимал, и, конечно же, перестраховался на такой случай, ведь при желании обретший свободу вечный соперник демонов может убить с десяток, таких как он. А тот пока что исчезать не собирался, разминал плечи, как будто они у него действительно могли затечь, а Кроули тут рядом и не стоял. Хотя на самом деле, если бы Кроули был человеком, то это у него бы уже рука занемела греть бутылку.</p><p>Наконец-то ангел соизволил на него оценивающе взглянуть, презрительно прищурился. Сейчас Кроули ожидал нечто похожее на пафосное: «Мы с террористами не договариваемся», и был бы разочарован, но тот вдруг, покосившись на бутылку виски, произнес:</p><p>— Обсудим.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Они сидели в пустом баре.</p><p>Не демону говорить о всем таком типа святости, но разводить хоть чем-то этот чудесный напиток — это сравни кощунству. Вот и пернатый был с этим согласен. Вдвоем они успели опустошить бутылку, начать следующую, потому о каком-то трепетном отношении к ритуалу вкушения горячительного напитка говорить не приходилось. Все сводилось к банальной попойке. Раздел территории они уже обсудили. Да, Кроули уступал, но на горизонте замаячило нечто большее, кроме того, даже если ангел и не разберется в предложенной, запутанной схеме, а станет действовать по старинке, лишь бы урвать, то все равно на какое-то время поумерит свой пыл. А раз так, то настало самое время сделать вид, что захмелел и пооткровенничать.</p><p>— Эти идиоты готовы с костюмчиков повыпрыгивать в щенячьем восторге: «Он придет! Великий босс! Радость-то какая!». А этот как бы главный наш — один из ваших. И если он выиграет, то сразу начнется добро — оно вроде как всегда побеждает зло. А кто у нас всегда виноватый? Вот так-то!</p><p>Реклама:</p><p>Скрыть</p><p>И это, кстати, было чистой правдой. Кроули, можно сказать, душу перед собутыльником выворачивал, если бы таковая осталась, а тот только глядя куда-то в потолок и прокручивая на столе пустой стакан, философски провозгласил:</p><p>— Да уж.</p><p>Конечно же, это был повод снова налить.</p><p>— Вот как тебя зовут?</p><p>Коварный вопрос. Зная имя, можно контролировать владельца, даже если это ангел. Но собутыльник сидел в расслабленной позе, взгляд его казался мутным… Кроули как-то даже на ум не приходило, что ангелы могут пьянеть, хотя тут, может, дело было в особой связи с донором тела, более сложной…</p><p>— Азирафель, — не моргнув глазом ответил ангел.</p><p>«Угу. А я Пасхальный Кроулик». Непревзойденному мастеру лжи не распознать когда ему лгут? Да он впереди этой лжи родился, но это означало, что ангел был и не настолько пьян, и стоило поддержать его игру.</p><p>— Так вот, друг Азирафель, — на последнее ангел брезгливо отмахнулся, определяя границу для слишком уж обнаглевшего демона. — Это вам там хорошо. Сидите на облачках с арфочками и ставки делаете. Не делаете? А вот зря! А ты бы на кого поставил? Люцифер? Михаил?</p><p>— Третий.</p><p>Ангел налил себе, и он был не по-пьяному серьезен, или нет. Кроули уже начинал сомневаться, а не хватил ли он сам лишку.</p><p>— Третий? Архангел?</p><p>Как подтверждение легкий кивок:</p><p>— Гавриил?</p><p>Гримаса отрицания.</p><p>— Ра…</p><p>— Их не так и много, чтобы всех перечислять. Кто бы ни выиграл в драке — он будет слаб. Его легко можно добить, имея бонус, — от откровений ангела Кроули даже стало немного жутко.</p><p>— Души? Гениально! И ты их для него собираешь.</p><p>В этот раз ангел снизошел, чтобы чокнуться стаканами.</p><p>— Моя идея. И возможность хоть на время сбежать из этого… Питомника, — ангел навалился локтем на спинку стула, располагаясь в вальяжно-декадентской позе.</p><p>Веками втюхивая святым грехи, Кроули прекрасно понимал, когда от него чего-то хотят, и в его практике редко случались промашки. Не сидел бы тут Азирафель или как там его, распивая с демоном, как давнишний приятель, если бы ему не нужно было что-то важное, что может дать только демон. Он уже платил такими секретами, что Кроули даже ладони потирал, хотя пока не знал, куда это все добро применить. Только вот свидетелей в живых не оставляют, ангел уже наболтал достаточно, чтобы после следующего стакана потянувшись как бы побрататься, просто убрать «мусор». Одним демоном больше, одним меньше… Ой, не только ослепленные желанием чистые души искал ангел, Не все пропавшие демоны были настолько по-идиотски беспечны как убитый недавно Оливьер, но теперь игрок попал на игрока, и еще не все карты были розданы.</p><p>— Ты хороший парень, Азирафель, но не обижайся… Это грязная работа. И кто бы ни выиграл в этой вселенской битве в песочнице — сольют тебя, — И почему в их паре с выпивкой банковал только Кроули, а ангел нагло только себе наливал? Сейчас они как бы почти о партнерстве договаривались. Но раз настало время снова наполнить стаканы, то так тому и быть. — Бежать тебе надо. И если я чем-то могу тебе помочь… Убежище там… Правда… Просто так… Обойдемся без поцелуев, если сам не захочешь… Что я могу для тебя сделать? Что тебе нужно?</p><p>— Душа, — Кроули чуть бурбоном не поперхнулся, а ангел, между прочим, не спешил его по спине постучать, но продолжил: — Душа какого-нибудь ловкого вора. У вас там такого добра, полагаю, хватает. А вернуть его сюда уже за мной.</p><p>— Можно и не так далеко…</p><p>Кроули подвинул к собутыльнику наполненный стакан. Жидкость в нем, как и положено, была янтарной, но кроме света лампы в ней отражалось кое что еще. Спасибо маменьке, в недобрый час будет помянута, за то, что научила некоторым эффектным фокусам. Даже ангел слегка увлекся, как будто видел действо, что показывал своеобразный оракул воочию, и не заметил, как глаза его собутыльника блеснули недобрым красным огоньком.</p><p>Кроули не любил ошибаться. Еще больше он ненавидел, когда прошлые ошибки начинали давить. Вроде бы это и ошибкой сложно было назвать — так промашка вышла. Находишь чистую душу — слиток золота чистой пробы на вид. А у девчушки, держательницы этой души, беда-беда. И дело не в деньгах или желании славы, проблема как раз такая, с которой бы «Азирафелю» и его братии разбираться. Но небо молчит. Девчушка тем временем думает, как с жизнью расстаться, чтобы быстро и не больно. Вот что стоило просто не вмешиваться? Благородство? Что-то такое даже промелькнула в мыслях, хотя тут скорее чистая коммерция. После исполнения контракта другая сторона должна была почувствовать сначала облегчение, потом бы пришло раскаяние, затем желание искупления вины. За десять лет, сидя на заднице, можно неплохие дивиденды получить. Кажись, Кроули знал такой тип людей. Так нет же! Девчонка в такой разнос пошла, что теперь душе ломаный цент цена и место в нижнем мире. Правда с нее в другом дельце польза получилась, но теперь куда бы девать эту ненужную душу, пока Королева о ней опять не вспомнила?</p><p>— Подходит, — наконец-то решил ангел.</p><p>— Отлично. Самый захолустный отель в Эри, пятнадцатый номер.</p><p>Они оба снова стояли на перекрестке. Холодный тон ясно давал знать, что время сентиментальных возлияний закончилось. И это не приглашение на свидание, а финал сделки.</p><p>Бродяга, ставший случайным свидетелем последних слов, вообще принял это за начало разборок тайных преступных группировок. Его больше волновала собственная жизнь, чем вопрос, откуда внезапно взялись эти двое, и куда исчезли, один бесшумно, другой под шелест крыльев взлетающей птицы. Да ему бы никто и не поверил.</p><p>Пока что в этой истории все получили свое. Бродяга — новый день. Ангел — ключ к свободе. Демон, кроме того, что избавился от одной маленькой проблемы, загадку, разгадка которой сулила неплохой приз: ведь если кому-то нужен вор, значить где-то лежит сокровище, который тот должен украсть.</p><p>Утро начиналось мирно. А Бог, устав от мук творчества и мигрени, спокойно спал, даже не подозревая, что его второстепенные герои, фактически пешки, затеяли свою историю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава Первая, где спасение приходит откуда не ждали</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Во дела, подумал я, и перечитал некролог твоих родителей. Они погибли ровно десять лет назад. День в день. Ты не убивала их. За тебя постарался демон…»</p><p>Тик-так… Вот и финал. Дешевый мотель, две дурацкие резиновые куклы вместо единственного шанса на спасение и приговор, который провозглашал — кто бы мог подумать — такой же смертник Дин Винчестер. Мозг словно плавился от адской жары, а тело бил озноб. Перед глазами плыло. Чтобы не упасть, пришлось присесть на край кровати. Жестоко и справедливо…</p><p>«Бэла, ты ведь заключила сделку. И твой срок вышел!»</p><p>Но даже в свои последние мгновения жизни Эббигейл ни о чем не жалела. Если бы снова вернуться в тот день десять лет назад, она бы снова согласилась на сделку. Ведь на самом деле невинная дурочка Эббигейл умерла несколькими днями раньше, а землю топтало ее опустошенное, испоганенное тело. Не месть, справедливое возмездие — то, что помогло ей, если и не вернуть себя прежнюю, но снова начать жить. К подонку, называвшимся ее отцом, она до сих пор не испытывала ничего кроме презрения. Ей до сих пор не жаль было, что вместе с собой куда-то в ад он захватил свою жену, как бы добрую, заботливую мамочку Эббигейл. Она предпочитала обозвать правду «гнусной ложью», закрыть глаза на нечто грязное и мерзкое в ее «благополучном» семействе…</p><p>За предательство нужно платить. Так пусть и горят вдвоем в аду как сладкая парочка — извращенец и лицемерка. Впрочем, не факт, что в скором будущем ей не придется к ним присоединиться. За все нужно платить… Просто, когда тебе четырнадцать, отсрочка в десять лет кажется таким огромным сроком. Может, она могла бы как-то обмануть контракт, если бы начала шевелиться раньше, но она и так каждый свой день проживала как последний. Так что в аду ей будет о чем вспомнить. Глупо использовать еще одну попытку, просить о помощи… Поздно…</p><p>Бэла… Она Бэла Талбот… Именно этим именем она будет представляться в аду… Да на хрен… Ей до уссачки страшно, потому что она слышит вой и видит призрак непонятного мутанта — потому что псом это вряд ли можно назвать. В общем-то, все происходило как-то неправильно, как-то издевательски медленно. Насколько хватило Бэле времени изучить процесс изымания души по долгам у демонов перекрестков, то сейчас ее сознание должно было помутиться, да и адская гончая до последнего остается невидимой для обреченного смертного — только его голос и боль от разрываемой плоти. Напротив же, она стала мыслить достаточно ясно. И вот он перед Бэлой, ее палач, и от него пахнет серой и гнилью. Псина сделала прыжок, оскалив зубы. Бэла вскочила, попятилась, зажмурилась, ожидая неминуемого…</p><p>Адский посланец как-то зло и обиженно взвыл. С Бэлой пока что ничего не происходило, и она решилась взглянуть на свою смерть. Выглядело жутковато. Псина, ощетинив шерсть и капая слюной, которая шипела и пенилась как кислота, пыталась пробить невидимый барьер. Что бы эту тварь не сдерживало, но оно давало Бэле хоть какой-то шанс на спасение, главное его не потерять. Она отступила на полшага, и невидимая стена вместе с Цербером тоже.</p><p>— Кроули? — самое логичное в ее случае, но и самое неправильно действие было бы бежать, чтобы только подошвы сверкали. Самое странное, поверить, что ее личный демон все-таки решил ограничиться устным договором: Кольт за душу. Хотя, может, Кроули действительно так нужен был тот пистолет, а демоны (вот неожиданность!) могут быть порядочными и благодарными. Или же это все-таки была ее роковая, последняя ошибка, но в любом случае, Бэла не видела, скорее, очень явно чувствовала, что в гостиничном номере кроме нее и адской гончей есть еще кто-то. Она отступила и в кого-то уткнулась.</p><p>— Это ты?</p><p>Вопрос был неуместный, поскольку в последнюю встречу Кроули выглядел как невысокий полноватый лысеющий мужчинка с наглой рожей. Теперь же спина Бэлы упиралась скорее в чьи-то ребра, чем в жирок. Хотя кто знает этих демонов. Им менять тела, наверное, как людям костюмы.</p><p>— Нет. Это другая контора. Конкурирующая, и что повыше.</p><p>— Ангел? — недоверчиво уточнила Бэла, все еще не решаясь обернуться. Когда-то она верила во всю эту ересь про ангелов-хранителей, но по роду деятельности так ни разу и не сталкивалась.</p><p>— Догадливая обезьянка, — подтвердил предположение этот загадочный некто.</p><p>И молчание… Может, у ангелов впереди и вечность, но Бэла не знала, как долго он будет фиксировать глазами Цербера, пока его хозяин не задумается, где задержался его любимец. Положен ли заставленной душе ангел-хранитель? И ангел ли вообще этот странный тип за спиной, но не поиздеваться же он сюда явился. Бэла пыталась вспомнить сотворенное за всю жизнь добро, чтобы все-таки объяснить неожиданное, но вдруг такое реальное спасение, но как-то ничего существенного на ум не приходило.</p><p>Страх не прошел, но появилась маленькая паутинка надежды, что она сможет выбраться из последней передряги, а вместе с этим вернулась и доля счастливой наглости.</p><p>— Если ты по мою душу, то, может, поговорим в более удобном месте? — если он тянул время, то ему явно было что-то нужно, а Бэле терять уже давно было нечего.</p><p>— Скорее по твою тушку, а остальное — подержанный товар как довесок, — немного покоробил наглый смешок прямо в ухо от «спасителя».</p><p>Как-то совсем не к месту, и не к обстоятельствам очень явно представились цепи, и Бэлла в рабском костюме принцессы Леи.</p><p>— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей! — теперь он в голос смеялся.</p><p>Да пошел он в ад, долбанный ангел! Картинка перед глазами совсем не была такой уж смешной. Продавая душу, как нечто эфемерное, даже еще не понимая о чем речь, Бэла просто пыталась остаться собой.</p><p>— Не угадал… Мне вниз…</p><p>Стена между нею и Цербером уже не была жесткой, и кое-где проступали подушечки лап зверя.</p><p>— Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения. Мне всего лишь нужна дрессированная зверушка, таскающая для меня из огня каштаны.</p><p>Ладно… Как женщину ее отвергли, но тут уже точно не время и не место было обижаться. Во что бы в будущем не вылилась эта новая сделка, она в любом случае давала шанс на это самое будущее.</p><p>— Я согласна!</p><p>Боковым зрением она увидела мужскую ладонь с длинными, сжатыми пальцами. Щелчок. Тьма.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава Вторая, где все не так и плохо, а об остальном можно и завтра подумать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сплошное разочарование. По личным ощущениям отключка длилась не больше мгновения. Никаких тебе падений в кроличью нору. Если сказать, что сейчас не стояла, а находилась в лежачем положении, то в себе она никаких существенных изменений не обнаружила: ничего не болело, нигде не тянуло. Бэла попробовала незаметно пошевелить конечностями — все отлично работало, и никто ее не держал, вроде. Наивное заблуждение детства, если укрыться с головой одеялом, то блуждающие в ночной темноте монстры пройдут мимо. Если ты их не видишь, то и они тебя не видят. Только если долго изображать трупик, то можно пропустить свой случай смыться без последствий, но привлечь падальщиков. Она открыла глаза. Увидела белый потолок. Вроде не ад… И голос…</p><p>— Привет, принцесса. Слишком долго спишь. Обойдемся без поцелуев?</p><p>Голос был точно узнаваемый. Оставалось наконец-то познакомиться с его обладателем. Медленно, даже манерно, чтобы создалось впечатление, что ей совсем не любопытно, а, скорее, она делает одолжение, Бэла покосилась в сторону своего вероятного «душевладельца». Пока что в обзор попало только острое колено, обтянутое узкой штаниной черных джинсов. Ангел сидел в расслабленной позе, закинув ногу на ногу. Вряд ли это был его истинный облик. Из опыта общения с демонами можно было предположить, что пернатым, так же как и обитателям преисподней, для пребывания среди смертных нужны «мясные костюмы». И лучше способа не было, чем как паразит подселиться в людское тело, не спрашивая хозяина о согласии. В общем, пока Бэла находилась в мире живых и в своем теле, такие тонкости ее мало заботили. Продолжив исследование, она перевела взгляд выше: сложенные в замок на груди ухоженные руки с длинными пальцами, на одном из которых поблескивал массивный перстень, распахнутый белый халат, натянутый прямо на серую майку с глубоким вырезом. То, что она находится в больнице, Бэлла уже определила, лишь бы не в психиатрической. Правда, что ожидать от экстравагантного доктора, больше похожего на вечного рокера среднего возраста и точно не на прекрасного принца. Да уж, такой типаж был явно не в ее вкусе: небрежная щетина, тонкие губы, чуть растянутые в ехидной улыбке, длинный, острый нос, и близко посаженные глаза, пронзительно-голубые, насмешливо-изучающие, снисходительные. Схлестнувшись взглядами, Бэла не выдержала и моргнула, потеряв на какое-то мгновение самообладание. Нет ничего хуже неизвестности…</p><p>— И что теперь?</p><p>— Пока что просто живи. Твоя семья все объяснит, постарайся ничего не испортить.</p><p>— Семья? — Где-то под ложечкой засосало неприятное ощущение паники, ладони вспотели. Он же не говорит о… Ее семье? — Семья… Да?</p><p>В чем Бэла все же была уверена, так это в ясности собственного ума — десять прошедших лет никак не могли быть сумасшедшим бредом. Если ангел решил так развлечься, то пусть выкладывает правила, хотя бы границы ее свободы.</p><p>— Называй это программой защиты свидетелей. Стань тем, кем тебя видят, — холодно и равнодушно продолжал ангел, приподнимаясь, и видимо, уже собираясь удалиться.</p><p>— Подожди, — Бэла могла только предположить, чем его разочаровала, но если ради собственной шкурки нужно притвориться хорошей девочкой — она согласна подыграть. Поэтому последнюю просьбу она уже произносила миролюбиво и дружелюбно, насколько могла. — Я могу хотя бы узнать твое имя? Если что-то случиться и придется тебя позвать.</p><p>— Меня не надо звать, — этот тип прямо-таки кайфовал от непонятного положения Бэлы и ее зависимости. Сейчас он реально изображал строгого доктора, мягко растягивая слова, распекая пациентку за попытку нарушить режим. — Облажаешься — будешь сама виновата. Нужна будешь — я позову. Понятно?<br/>
Куда уж понятнее… Хотя… Как там говорила одна дама, подумаю об этом завтра. Лишь бы это завтра было. Бэлла вдруг поняла, что сейчас самое огромное желание, закрыть глаза, веки которых как сталью налились, и уснуть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава Третья, где как бы не в себе оказываешься</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Донна, девочка моя, как же ты нас напугала…</p><p>Кто-то осторожно, так, словно Бэла могла вдруг исчезнуть, коснулся тыльной стороны ее ладони, слишком явно и мало похоже на сон. Значит, Донна… Неплохое имя. Было время, Бэла даже использовала его для одной дела.</p><p>«Я мыслю, значить, я существую». Это мудрое изречение, осталось дополнить нехитрым заклинанием: «Я помню себя, я познаю новое существование».</p><p>— Мама…</p><p>Это было самое естественное предположение, которое, если даже Бэлла и ошиблась, можно было бы объяснить помутнением сознания после чего-то там, что случилось с этой самой Донной. Однако то, что ладонь Донны сжали чуть сильнее, означало, что Бэлла не промахнулась с выводами. Немного коробило от этого слова, ведь больше десяти лет она никого так не называла, а теперь словно крала то, в чем уже не нуждалась, и что отрезала, вроде, навсегда. Женщина, мама Донны, совершенно отличалась от холеной стервы, так сказать, биологической матери Бэлы.</p><p>Женщина у кровати выглядела печальной и усталой, хоть вроде и пыталась улыбнуться. Лицо ее было щедро усеяно веснушками, а возле глаз уже прорезалась сеточка морщин. В простоватой прическе в виде завязанного внизу хвоста, белело несколько седых волосков. Первый этап внедрения в новую жизнь был пройден.</p><p>— Что произошло? — вполне себе нормальный вопрос в таком месте и в ее положении.</p><p>— А ты не помнишь? — женщина напряженно и испуганно несколько раз моргнула, как будто сдерживала слезы.</p><p>— Нет, — вполне честно и вполне в духе сложившихся обстоятельств ответила Бэла.</p><p>— Мы потом поговорим об этом, — «мама» как-то сразу отстранилась. — Тебе нужно отдыхать.</p><p>«Ты в воду с моста сиганула».</p><p>Это заявил ее брат, точнее, брат Донны. Ну да, кроме матери, которую звали Грейс, у нее был брат Майкл, вертлявый мальчишка лет десяти. Ничего особенного, ничего особо примечательного. Просто обыкновенный ребенок, которого в толпе таких же, как он, детей, пока не привыкнешь и не присмотришься, сразу не отличишь.</p><p>Еще был отец Джордж — еще не такой старик, но уже обзавевшийся брюшком и слегка отвисшими щеками немного медлительный мужчина, с крупным, рыхлым носом и характерной привычкой причмокивать при разговоре. И все они были самой обычной семьей Митчелов. У них был небольшой, аккуратный дом с ухоженным садом и магазинчик — семейный бизнес. И, конечно же, во всей этой семейке, Белу больше всего интересовала она сама обновленная.</p><p>Что напрягало в Донне, так это ее ненормальная положительность. Хорошая девочка Донна решила прогуляться к реке и вдруг спрыгнула с моста. Правда, это видел только сосед Митчелов, который рыбачил на берегу. Он же и вытащил девушку. Неважно, что каким-то квантовым скачком вместо нее оказалась Бэла, главное, что Донна была настолько правильной, что все вокруг не поверили, что она попыталась покончить с собой. Видимо, у счастливицы Донны не бывало проблем, так как даже спаситель через несколько дней говорил об этом же. Играть в амнезию оказалось очень удобно. Тем более, что это и не было ложью.</p><p>Во всех хитросплетениях новой жизни можно было бы разобраться и позже, а первым делом Бэла все же желала увидеть новую личность. Зеркало выдало странный результат, показывая ее обычное, привычное и симпатичное личико. Удивительно, невероятно, но приятный бонус, учитывая, что Бела точно знала, что никаких сестер близнецов в Штатах у нее не было. Что с этими людьми было не так? Почему все принимали ее за какую-то Донну?</p><p>— Ты сейчас такая страшная.</p><p>— Эй, дай сюда.</p><p>Это недоразумение, которое по совместительству считалось братом, сам не представлял, какую оказал услугу. Позже выяснилось, что Донна не особо любила фотографироваться. По крайней мере, ни одного снимка в доме Бэла не обнаружила. Если все остальные просто на цыпочках ходили вокруг несостоявшейся утопленницы, то Майкл наоборот втихаря пытался ее достать, но, сфотографировав сестру в «неподходящий момент», он, сам того не понимая, «раскрыл глаза» Бэле. С экрана недорогого фотоаппарата смотрело совсем другое, незнакомое лицо.</p><p>Если считать, что это была Донна, то она оказалась немного моложе Бэлы. Красоткой назвать ее было трудно, но и не уродина, что уже радовало. Кругленькая мордашка на которую вполне найдутся любители, нос остренький — повезло, мамин, чуть-чуть веснушек, которые легко вывести, да и вообще неплохо бы собой заняться, а то через несколько лет можно отрастить папины щечки.</p><p>— Не моя игра, не мои правила, — крутя головой, и сверяя свой оригинал в зеркале и в мобильнике, слегка не сдержалась Бэла. — Заглянем в тебя глубже, Донна.<br/>
Телефон даже не был заблокирован. Заставка — фотография с щенками. Список контактов — десять имен: папа, мама, пара каких-то подружек, и пара нужных имен, записанных в самой уважительной форме. Ни компрометирующих переписок, ни фото — только собачки, кошечки, птички, цветочки. Или Донна была слишком хитрая или до простоты скучная. То, или другое, но факт того что она действительно была счастливица, не оспаривался. На ней, или же теперь на Беле, пока факт оставался спорным, не было ни царапины. Так что уже следующим днем она оказалась «дома».</p><p>Обследование личного пространства Донны — комнаты, тоже особой информации не прибавило. Что разозлило и расстроило — идеальный порядок обиталища: все чистенько, ровненько, даже пылью не припало, пока мнимая тушка Донны отлеживалась в больнице. «Лучше бы ты за собой так следила», — посылала хозяйке комнаты ругательства Бэла, с ужасом представляя, что ей какое-то время придется жить как в музее. Сама она, ведя преимущественно кочевой образ жизни, никогда особо не заморачивалась бытом. Из книг Донна в основном предпочитала любовные романы. Бэла пролистала пару книг и, скорчив пренебрежительную гримасу, оставила это занятие. Она уже не удивилась, не найдя в соцсетях никаких профилей Донны Митчел, а на идеально убранных полках — залежей косметики. Эта девушка словно желала быть невидимкой.</p><p>«Это что, все-таки мой персональный ад? А?», — ворчала Бела, но что таить, если бы ей нужно было бы укрыться от простых и понятных человеческих кредиторов, лучше бы места и образа не найти. Но вот спрячет ли этот маскарад от демонов, если она проколется, лучше было не испытывать.</p><p>Одну изюминку в Донне Бела все-таки нашла. Тщательно расфасованные по папкам, как ее книги и мягкие игрушки по полкам, рассказики, где мужчины страдали, сдерживались, желали. Друг друга, между прочим. «Лучше б ты порно смотрела, если так хочется, а нет», — продолжала язвить исчезнувшей хозяйке Бэла, наугад просматривая содержимое папок. И тут внезапно обнаружилось нечто, отчего она не сдержалась сначала от смеха:</p><p>— Очешуеть! О-о-о, Дино, как же много я о тебе не знала.</p><p>— Донна, с тобой все в порядке? — где-то там с коридора или кухни раздался встревоженный голос Грейс.</p><p>— Да, мам, — как можно безмятежнее поскорее ответила Бэела, и для этого ей понадобился весь артистический талант, какой был.</p><p>Бэлле уже не было смешно. Вот таким странным образом ей попалась история о двух братьях охотниках за нечистью с именами Дин и Сэм. На поле легко обнаружилась пару томов первоисточника: Карвер Эдлунд, «Сверхъестественное». И не надо было штудировать все, чтобы от даже случайных совпадений голова пошла кругом, а по спине холодные мурашки пробежали.</p><p>В этом определенно стоило разобраться, тем более, уже даже из тех знаний, которые Бела получила о своем «прикрытии», становилось понятно: времени на это достаточно, если только ее «душевладелец» внезапно не заявится за своим долгом.</p><p>Донна охладела к «Сверхъестественному» после второго тома. Вот не было у нее души коллекционера: оно мне не нужно, но пусть стоит ради принципа. Так что остальные книги пришлось дозаказывать. Вот тут Бэла столкнулась с первой проблемой. Да, Донна работала в семейном магазине. Работала как обычный работник с утра до вечера без привилегий. Только вот честно заработанная зарплата оставалась в семейном бюджете.</p><p>— Это же наше общее дело. Когда-нибудь оно будет твое. Твое и Майкла.</p><p>Бэле было что на это возразить. Хотя бы то, что это дикость относиться к взрослому человеку, как к ребенку, что это «когда-нибудь» на самом деле прикрытие эксплуатации и рабства, которое, кстати, уже давненько отменено законодательно, что… Аргументов хватало, но Донна, скорее всего, в этом бы случае промолчала. Поэтому Бэла как бы тоже согласилась. Тем более достать такую сумму, хоть и в старый проверенный способ, и остаться вне подозрения, спасибо Донне за чистейшую репутацию, оказалось не такой и сложной задачей. И вообще, стать Донной после суматошной прошлой жизни Бэлы оказалось, как в отпуск отправиться.</p><p>Жители родного городка девушки, видимо, считали его центром мира: несколько семейных магазинчиков, заведение, гордо называемое рестораном, небольшой отель, где почти не было чужаков-постояльцев, школа, автомастерская и особая гордость города — танцевальная студия. Все что надо для счастливой жизни. Где-то там за чертой землетрясения рушили города, вирус косил тысячи жертв, тысячи гибли в нелепых войнах и конфликтах, и это было важно, но куда важнее было, что пес соседа А. потоптал газон соседа Б. Здесь все обо всех все знали и делали вид, что заботились. Вероятно, шкафы безупречных горожан скрывали те еще пыльные и не очень скелеты, но копаться в этом Бэла не собиралась, а тихоня Донна точно бы не стала.</p><p>День, два, месяц и еще месяц. Бэла уже знатно освоилась в шкурке Донны, что даже позволяла себе некоторые отступления и шалости. По крайней мере, запускать себя так она не собиралась. За то, что очень хорошо притворялась правильной девочкой, можно было позволить себе небольшую награду. Например, закрывшись в своей комнате, выпить бутылочку пива, утром втихаря избавившись от улик. Совсем привыкнув, она, наверное, могла бы и забыть, что когда-то была совсем другая жизнь. Карточный домик начал рушиться с бутылки пива и новой книги «Сверхъестественного».</p><p>Для фона подошел какой-то из азиатских сериалов, предпочитаемых Донной. Запивая каждые пару страниц небольшим глотком пива, Бэла утонула в истории братьев-охотников. Хотя тут бы неплохо было бы налить себе чего-то покрепче. Не каждому везет попасть в книгу. Тем более странно читать о себе, так как будто этот некто, кто переложил все, что происходило в слова, запечатлев на бумаге, незримо все время находился рядом. Автор явно симпатизировал воровке Бэле. Полное отсутствие угрызений совести компенсировалось обаянием, остроумием, ловкостью. Кое-что, будь у нее возможность вернуться в прошлое и все переписать, Бэла, конечно, бы изменила, но в целом — это была она, от макушки, до кончиков пальцев на ногах. То, что с Дином у них возникла некая химия, Бэла не сомневалась, но сексуальные фантазии младшего брата стали для нее откровением.</p><p>Пиво было допито. Бэла перевернула еще несколько страниц, собираясь продолжить чтение завтра, когда внезапно дверная ручка двинулась. Переход от прожитой, но кем-то прописанной истории, а потому уже кажущейся нереальной к странной украденной повседневности оказался слишком резким. На короткое время Бэла потеряла связь, что вообще происходит, и всплыли те воспоминания, которые она бы желала закопать так глубоко, чтобы даже ни одна адская гончая не вынюхала.<br/>
— Донна, ты спишь? — Грейс упорно продолжала дергать ручку, пытаясь открыть дверь.</p><p>— Сейчас, мам, — в мгновение ока пустая бутылка оказалась под кроватью, а Бэла впустила так называемую маму.</p><p>В семействе Митчелов не принято было стучать и закрываться, поэтому и первым вопросом стало:</p><p>— Ты что-то скрываешь? И мне не нравятся твои ночные бдения.</p><p>«Конечно. С чего бы начать? С выпитого пива? Как я здесь оказалась? Или все же поговорим, почему деваха за двадцать должна отчитываться за не выключенный после полуночи свет? Да в таком возрасте она вообще может ночевать где-то и с кем-то, не отчитываясь».</p><p>— Постараюсь ложиться раньше, — наверное, Бэла все-таки слегка переиграла в послушную дочку, так как Грейс нахмурилась, поправила небрежно брошенные на стул джинсы. У перфекционистки Донны такого беспорядка просто не могло случиться — еще одна промашка.</p><p>— С тобою что-то происходит с того несчастного случая. — Грейс вдруг нагнулась, опускаясь на колени и извлекая спрятанную улику. — Видишь, я знаю тебя гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь.</p><p>Тут не надо было быть великим сыщиком, учуять запах пива, который к утру должен был выветриться. Бэла в этой монотонной обыденности начала терять сноровку. И это было очень плохо.</p><p>— Спи, — мама очень явно показывала, что расстроена, а Бэла пока не представляла, как замять несколько своих проколов подряд и уйти от каких-то объяснений. Пока что ее устраивал этот уход, как возможность наедине продумать дальнейшую стратегию.</p><p>Когда же стихли шаги хозяйки дома, Бэла все равно закрыла дверь на защелку. Дело было не в страхе. Джордж Митчел был скуповат, был слегка диктатором, насколько ему позволяли, но никак не негодяем и извращенцем. Просто ей так было спокойнее. Это была та противная мелочь, от которой Бэла не могла отказаться. Она никогда не страдала отсутствием сна, но в эту ночь крутилась почти до утра. Дело было не в том, как Бэла-Донна собиралась объясняться с матерью. В этом не было проблемы, если действительно сыграть на том, что она была на грани смерти, ее мучают ночные страхи — легковерных обмануть просто. Только почему-то от этого обмана становилось так противно. Еще Бэла вдруг поняла, как ей не хватает себя прежней: ее жизни, ее собственного лица, ее квартиры в Нью-Йорке, а в этот момент больше всего Скай Блю, возможности расслабиться, поглаживая ее за ухом. Зная, что может не вернуться, Бэла позаботилась о том, чтобы пристроить питомицу.</p><p>«Говорят, что кошки больше привыкают к месту, чем к хозяевам, но везде есть исключения. Голубоглазая сиамская кошка никогда не позволяла приласкать себя кому-то еще, кроме хозяйки. Как ни пыталась Адриана, женщина, которой было поручен уход за квартирой в отсутствии Бэлы, подружиться с нею, результатом было лишь шипение и царапины. Зато по кошке всегда можно было определить, когда хозяйка заявится, и подготовиться. Уже за день кошка вместо своей лежанки или других комнат заседала у двери, упрямо глядя в одну точку».</p><p>Бэла не знала этого. Для нее было вполне нормально, что при возвращении Скай Блю всегда встречала ее, терлась о ноги, пока Бэла не подхватывала ее на руки с неизменным: «Скучала, девочка». Это было почти обрядом…</p><p>Но откуда все это и больше стало известно какому-то писателю? Любая версия рассыпалась в прах, но это пока не было главным. По всем вероятностям в следующей книге должна была раскрыться суть контракта Бэлы. Ей не особо хотелось, чтобы так много людей копалось в ее нижнем белье, но вместе с тем, в книге могла быть и подсказка, что ей делать дальше.</p><p>Когда просто ждешь и бездействуешь — это одна беда и мучения, когда приходится полностью принять чужие правила и изображать правильную, мертвую девочку — тут день за год идет. Тем большая награда получить желаемое, даже если уже через миг, ты понимаешь, что ценный приз оказался фальшивкой.</p><p>Новая книга Карвера Эдлунда пахла невероятно возбуждающе — нетронутой бумагой с типографической краской. Бэла подавила первое желание сразу же развернуть ее, перелистывая страницы в поисках упоминания родного имени. Вечером, все вечером. Тут чем больше терпишь, тем сильнее возбуждение. Еще совсем недавно Бэла бы только посмеялась над таким способом пощекотать себе нервы. Теперь дело даже было не в том, что внезапная реакция Донны могла насторожить окружающих. Просто… Это даже не было предчувствием, интуицией, которая так помогала ей в ее прошлых делах. Внезапно ей стало страшно. Именно о таком говорят: почувствовал себя так, как будто кто-то прошелся по твоей могиле, и…</p><p>Лучше бы она ошибалась. Этот никчемный писатель убил воровку Бэлу! Сама она жива-живехонька ожидала какого-то чуда, поэтому даже не удивилась, что чертов Карвер Эдлунд дословно передал их последний разговор с Дином Винчестером. Но слишком уж красноречивая фраза «это был конец…» и легкое удивление Дина в том, что он не чувствует жалости, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас происходит с Бэлой, означало только то, что на страницах следующих книг ей больше нет места. Хуже того, загадочный автор зачем-то «убил» и ее кошку, черным по белому настрочив, как утром, войдя в квартиру Бэлы по своим обычным обязанностям, Адриана обнаружила Скай Блю мертвой в позе, как будто она пыталась напасть на кого-то или защитить.</p><p>От всего прочитанного было противно, так что даже голова разболелась. Неважно, каким чудом, и как ей придется извернуться, чтобы выпутаться из очередной западни, но она жива, и никакой писатель ей не указ. Самое простое, чтобы доказать себе такой элементарный факт — это было принять душ, чтобы вода была такой теплой, почти обжигающей, и расслабиться.</p><p>Расслабиться не получилось. Как-то механически Бэла протерла ладонью запотевшее стекло зеркала и взглянула на отражение. Загадка все еще оставалась неразгаданной, но это всегда помогало напомнить себе, кто же она есть. Не теперь. Из-за стекла на нее смотрела Донна. У Донны было удивленное выражение лица, наверно такое же, как в тот момент у Бэлы. Она поправила волосы, так же, как это сделала Бэла, скривила рожицу, помахала рукой. Все так же как Бэла. Зеркально.<br/>
Не страшно было застрять в этом теле, но точно не самая большая радость застрять в этой жизни. Если Бэла умерла, то и грехи ее вместе с нею похоронены. Да здравствует новая королева! Можно даже оставить имя Донна, ради удобства и небольшого чувства благодарности за прикрытие.</p><p>Сборы не были долгими. Когда утром Митчелы проснутся, то не сразу поймут, что Донна исчезла, ведь почти все ее вещи окажутся не тронутыми. Все что нужно было — два ключа. Один от черного «Шевроле Сильверадо», единственной машины, которой пользовался только глава семейства, другой — от двери магазина. Джордж не так и часто пользовался своим железным конем, так что машины хватятся не сразу. Быстрее найдут опустошенную до цента кассу. Донна не водит машину, у Донны нет парня, а, значит, сообщника. Да Донне бы такое вообще бы в голову не пришло. Есть большая вероятность, что семейство решит, что ее похитили, и поднимут на уши весь город, но до масштабных розысков у нее есть сутки неоспоримой форы.</p><p>Побег прошел идеально. Бэла уже пересекла черту города, летела по ночной трассе, наслаждаясь свободой.</p><p>— Далеко собралась?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава Четвертая, где как-то приходится справляться с коротким поводком</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она слишком расслабилась, забыв с кем связалась. Мгновение назад его еще не было, и вот он уже отражается в переднем зеркале — ее личный ангел-кайфолом. Что-то ответить Бэла просто не успевала. Она рефлекторно напряглась, когда заметила, что этот гад занес руку для удара, должного попасть прямо в ее солнечное сплетение. Потом последовала невероятная, жгучая боль, когда так словно кожа и ребра были сделаны из желе, рука ангела, не встречая препятствия, вошла вглубь тела. Бэлу не согнуло, как должно было быть, а наоборот откинуло на спинку сидения. Она, вроде, нажала на педаль, неважно какую, вывернула резко руль… Это был последний проблеск сознания, а, может, и нет…</p><p>По роду своей прошлой деятельности Бэле не раз пришлось убедиться, что призраки и мстительные духи существуют. Не самое приятное коротание вечности. Себе бы точно она такого не пожелала, но это был первый вывод, который так естественно напрашивался.</p><p>На обочине дороги стоял знакомый «Шевроле Сильверадо». В нем, откинувшись, на водительском сидении, не подавая признаков жизни, полулежала молодая женщина. Хоть перед глазами все плыло, но Донну Бэла узнала. Она же сама находилась в стороне, наблюдая такую картину. Какой из этого первый вывод?</p><p>— Сволочь…</p><p>— А? — хоть ругательство и относилось именно к непонятно что вытворявшему с нею ангелу, но его присутствие Бэла только заметила. Он с сочувствующе-насмешливым видом наблюдал за попытками подопечной оторваться от земли и от дерева, к которому она оказалась прислонена. Ангел присел на корточки, не предпринимая никаких попыток помочь подняться, только, нахмурив лоб, сочувственно предупредил: — Ты как-то поосторожней. Пересадка прошла хорошо, но хоть и родная, ей прижиться надо.</p><p>— Кому? — хорошо, конечно, что выводы оказались ошибочными: никакой легкости бестелесных духов она не ощущала. Тело едва слушалось, и говорить получалось с натяжкой. Внутри все как-то ныло, но это была не физическая боль, а скорее дискомфорт нервного плана: смятение, потерянность, страх — все вместе и одновременно ничего похожего.</p><p>— Душе, — ангел обиженно театрально приподнял брови, мол, как можно не понимать такие элементарные вещи.</p><p>На языке крутилось столько ругательств, что сразу не озвучишь, поэтому Бэла предпочла промолчать. Тем более ей удалось встать и даже добраться до машины.</p><p>— Что с нею?</p><p>Донна не казалась мертвой, просто крепко спящей. Пульс бился ровно, но на прикосновения она совершенно не реагировала.</p><p>— Тоже, что и с тобой, но как бы с анестезией, — ангел как из воздуха материализовался, оказавшись рядом. — Достаточно.</p><p>Ангел просто взял Бэлу под локоть, и чудеса продолжились. Они находились уже не на проселочной дороге, а в роскошном холле.</p><p>— Располагайся. Будь как дома, но помни — короткий поводок, — дал последние напутствия ангел, ткнув пальцем в сторону Бэлы, прежде чем улететь. На самом деле, он опять просто исчез, просто фокус сопровождал спецэффект, похожий на шелест крыльев взлетающей птицы. За мгновение до этого, хоть Бэла еще и не могла сложить одно с другим, похожий звук не позволил трюку ангела стать такой уж и неожиданностью. Теперь же, зная такую особенность и ориентируясь на слух, который без лишней скромности, был великолепным, можно было предугадать появление «душевладельца» и не дать себя застигнуть врасплох.</p><p>Интуиция подсказывала, что здесь действительно безопасно, под ангельским крылышком. Длину повода с другой стороны можно было измерять и немного позже. Поводок — не контракт. Зная сильные и слабые стороны противника, или, если угодно, хозяина, можно его растянуть или даже порвать. Кое-что она успела выяснить. Даже несмотря на манипуляции ангела с ее душой, пальчики Бэлы оказались шустрее ангельских крыльев. Делая вид, что обследует Донну на признаки жизни, ей удалось вытащить у той из кармана телефон и спрятать его в рукав до того, как рядом телепортировался ангел.</p><p>За то время пока Бэла находилась в этом теле и образе, в телефоне появилось несколько контактов, о которых Донне не обязательно было знать. Теперь благодаря ему можно было определить, в какие дали ее занесло. Взглянув в навигатор, Бэла даже языком прищелкнула: за мгновение они перенеслись через несколько штатов. В основном в своем бизнесе она предпочитала действовать в одиночку, но такой компаньон точно бы пригодился, если бы не его вредный характер и попытки играть ее душой, как горошиной в наперстках.</p><p>Немного с опаской Бэла проделала один эксперимент. Стала перед зеркалом и сфотографировала изображение.</p><p>Она ожидала увидеть кого угодно, хоть Опру Уинфри, судя по окружающей обстановке, но на экране осталось такое знакомое и родное, хоть и немного измученное лицо.</p><p>— Привет, красотка, — улыбнулась она собственному изображению.</p><p>И, прежде чем по старой доброй привычке выключить телефон, оставалось сделать один важный звонок. Ее домработница вначале попыталась соврать, что пристроила кошку так, как велела ей хозяйка, но потом призналась. Другими словами, но она пересказала то же, что описал Эдлунд в своей книге. На этом расследование можно было поставить на паузу. Что там ангел говорил про заново вживленную в нее собственную душу? Она или нет, но так погано Бэле было только раз, как раз на черте ее жизни. Ничего. И это прошло.</p><p>«Иногда для душевных недугов лучшее лекарство — это сон», — Бэла не помнила, от кого это слышала, может даже сама придумала, или просто влезло в память, как и более известное: «Я подумаю об этом завтра». Освоившись в том пространстве, насколько хватало взгляда, она устроилась на широком кожаном диване, который был достаточно удобным и мягким, не раздеваясь, но только скинув туфли, расположилась поудобнее и мигом уснула.</p><p>Когда ты засыпаешь на одном месте, то там же рассчитываешь и проснуться. Ты привычным жестом обнимаешь подушку и внезапно понимаешь, что никакой подушки и в помине не должно было быть. Бэла не сомневалась, что дом должен быть обитаемым. Даже судя по холлу, одним человеком для поддержания порядка не обойтись. Бэла рассчитывала, что они должны были появиться. А еще она рассчитывала на свой чуткий сон. Предположение, что ей незаметно заботливо подложили подушку, оказалось неверным. Незаметно «переложили» ее саму. Ангел очень наглядно указал Бэле на ее уголок, впрочем, весьма приемлемый для обитания. Это была достаточно большая меблированная комната — кровать, туалетный столик, гардероб, кресло. Для того, чтобы она казалась уютной, не хватало каких-то мелочей — личных вещей на столике, пледа на кресле, картины на стене, но это уже были несущественные придирки. Зато за стеклянными дверями находился балкон, а с него открывался чудесный вид на бассейн с чистейшей водой. Если не считать бесцеремонного перетаскивания ее спящего, беспомощного тела, большего себе ангел-извращенец не позволил. Вся одежда, что была на Бэле, так на ней и осталась. Вшитый в пиджак тайник с наличкой и кредиткой не вспорот. Пропали туфли и телефон. Первые нашлись быстро, после недолгого блуждания босиком по особняку. Они стояли себе спокойно в знакомом холле, там, где Бэла их и оставила. А вот телефон исчез бесследно. Хотя на фоне «скромной» обители ангела, это казалось такой малой потерей. Ее «душевладелец» земное существование явно решил обустроить на широкое крыло. За время короткого путешествия Бэла насчитала восемь комнат, из них пять с ваннами, а еще джакузи. Еще был зал, удобный для проведения шумных вечеринок. Холодильник в громаднейшей кухне был набит различной снедью. Нужна ли ангелам земная пища? Логичнее бы было предположить, что это был провиант для его «зверька». Очень удивил другой запас. В особняке обнаружился подвал, глубокий и жуткий, когда спускаешься в него первый раз, подсвечивая себе фонариком из обязательного набора первой необходимости профессионального вора. Казалось, последняя ступенька выведет в нескончаемое подземелье или пыточную. Но нет, хотя находка все же оказалась потрясающей. Все три стены подвала были заставлены специальными полками для хранения вина, до веха заполненные бутылками бутылками. Не то чтобы Бэла была в этом большим специалистом, но просто по некоторым экземплярам предположила, что даже по отдельности они могут стоить целое состояние.</p><p>— Я столько не выпью, — пожаловалась Бэла пустоте.</p><p>Вряд ли коллекция принадлежала предыдущему хозяину особняка, слишком уж новым и необжитым выглядел тот. Несмотря на всю роскошь, нигде не чувствовалось людское присутствие: никаких личных или лишних вещей — пустая, золотая, вычурная клетка. Могло ли такое случиться, что все эти вина, были как бы небольшой компенсацией для следующих пленников замка. Бэла являлась лишь первым экземпляром чудовищной ангельской коллекции, которой также определили место как какому-то Каберне Совиньон в своей нише.</p><p>Что будет, если она попытается уйти, а, значит, отказаться? В особняке есть ворота, а у нее ноги. Если соединить два этих фактора, то можно выяснить, насколько сильна угроза «короткого поводка». Сделав шаг вперед за ворота, Бэла ожидала нечто необыкновенное — хоть поражающие гром и молнию с неба. Все сработало бесшумно и быстро. Почти ничего не произошло, просто каким-то образом она оказалась не на улице, а снова в доме, а за спиной — входная дверь.</p><p>Бэлу вернули на место, но не обманули. Негативный опыт — тоже хороший результат. Неудача лишь подогревала ее профессиональный интерес. Большой и богатый дом без охраны и сигнализации — это Бэла в первую очередь проверила, должен был привлечь определенных личностей, близких ей по специальности.</p><p>Непривередливые домушники точно нашли бы чем здесь поживиться. Однако ангел оказался не настолько беспечным. Особняк охранялся магией. Кое-какой источник Бэла уже успела обнаружить. На стенах в тон основному цвету змеились почти незаметные изогнутые линии, складывающиеся в абстрактные узоры. Их можно было принять за ненавязчивые стильные украшения, но они же могли оказаться и защитными рунами, смысл которых, увы, оставался неясным. Здесь вряд ли кто-то ей мог бы помочь в расшифровке. Хотя даже если бы она и решилась попросить помощь, то ждать ее было не от кого. Бескорыстно, а ради азарта и ради каких-то неопределенных целей бодаться против ада и неба могли согласиться только два знакомых ей чудаковатых брата… Теперь уже один…</p><p>Пока душа Бэлы прохлаждалась в чужом теле, успел истечь срок контракта на душу Дина Винчестера. Как бы мерзко это не звучало, но если бы пришлось делать ставки, смогут ли Винчестеры разорвать контракт, то Бэла бы поставила на демонов. Тут как раз и возникал тот неловкий момент — у Дина было бы больше шансов, если бы не вмешательство Бэлы. Нефартового старшего Винчестера сейчас в аду черти пытают, а одна из причин его бедственного положения нежится на шезлонге у бассейна под солнышком и страдает от отсутствия зубной щетки и геля для душа. Вряд ли такой расклад не стимулирует Сэма Винчестера исправить недоразумение и отправить Бэлу составить компанию его брату.</p><p>Так что, при некотором размышлении и сравнении все складывалось неплохо, но было бы совсем здорово чуть-чуть добавить комфорта простыми, бытовыми вещами. Никуда не денешься, приходилось договариваться с ангелом.</p><p>Даже хорошо, что, не поддавшись короткой вспышке ярости, обнаружив себя закрытой в особняке, Бэла не натворила глупостей, пытаясь вызвать на откровенный разговор «хозяина». Если она чем-то ему так ценна — имитировать попытку самоубийства? Глупо, неосторожно и совсем не соответствует ее намерениям продержаться в этом мире как можно дольше. Уничтожить что-то ценное для него, например, его винную коллекцию? Если тут она права, то это было бы то же самоубийство, но, вероятно, более жестокое и болезненное.</p><p>Зачем испытывать судьбу, если она пока что любит Бэлу Талбот. Есть солнечный день, есть бассейн, ну и что, что нет купальника. Кто за нею наблюдает, кроме, разве что внезапного ангела-хранителя? Пусть ему будет маленький приятный момент, если вообще ему не все равно. А вот без солнцезащитных очков неудобно — глаза болят от яркого света. И как раньше люди без такого обходились?</p><p>Из-за такой мелочи, как очки, дергать ангела бессмысленно, но если собрать все небольшие запросы вместе, то списочек внушительный получится. Что она знала об ангелах? Самое элементарное, например, чтоони слышат людские молитвы. Точно представляя, до кого она хочет донести послание, задрав голову вверх, а не смиренно вниз, Бэла провозгласила:</p><p>— Эй! Все круто, но… Ослабь поводок до ближайшего маркета. Я туда и обратно. Все равно нет смысла бежать.</p><p>Самая странная молитва. Зато по делу и доходчиво. Просить кого-то о чем-то Бэла ненавидела. За просьбой идет обязательство, причем обоюдное. Так может проще не вязать узлы, а просто взять то, что нужно самой? Потому и обращение к личному ангелу получилось немного грубым. Зато по делу и доходчиво. Она собралась, посчитала до ста, анализируя, что будет делать дальше, если окажется, что ее не услышали или проигнорировали, потом снова направилась к воротам.<br/>
Они чуть ли нос к носу столкнулись. Бэла и курьер. Самый обычный курьер в фирменной жилетке компании перевозки и кепке с логотипом «FDE», в самом обычном небольшом грузовике, которых в этой стране тысячи. Из-за всех этих ангельских аномалий он мог просто сбиться с дороги. Но нет, он, натянув на лицо любезную, дежурную улыбку, четко и ясно произнес:</p><p>— Привет. Мисс Бэла Талбот?</p><p>— Да… — сказала Бэла, как-то помимо воли отступая на шаг, поддавшись напору посыльного, уже протягивавшего ей бланк и ручку. Он же не должен был войти согласно уже сложившейся теории охраны особняка? Но нет, он спокойно переступил черту, и как только Бэла подмахнула, там, где он тыкал пальцем в место подписи, еще и помощникам своим дал знак:</p><p>— Давайте, парни.</p><p>Два других посыльных быстро начали вытаскивать из кузова какие-то коробки, не сговариваясь, направились с ними к дому. Бэла не возражала. В тот момент ее даже любопытство не разбирало, что это все может означать. Главное состояло в том, что охранная система особняка дала брешь, и если есть возможность, то почему бы ее не использовать.</p><p>— Хорошего дня, — вздернув острый подбородок, пожелал главный курьер, который за все время пока его подручные трудились, только наблюдал, стоя рядом с Бэлой и немного нервируя.</p><p>— И вам того же, — она юркнула между последним посыльным и их начальником за ворота… И снова оказалась в холле.</p><p>— Гад, — беззлобно выругалась Бэла.</p><p>Зато теперь со спокойной совестью можно было рассмотреть содержимое ящиков и узнать, за что она расписалась.<br/>
Итак, молитва Бэлы была услышана. Ангельская доставка привезла фактически все вещи из ее нью-йоркской квартиры, даже те, которые Бэла предпочла бы там оставить. Миска Скай Блю, домик Скай Блю, в котором та, когда Бэла бывала дома, почти не спала, предпочитая кровать хозяйки и ее саму под боком, когтеточка, лоток, игрушки… Все это следовало вернуть обратно в ящик и выбросить. Это была ведь только кошка, всего лишь кошка. Просто восемь лет назад они пересеклись взглядами, и Бэла не смогла пройти мимо. Близкое существо, родная душа. Но у кошек ведь нет души, только девять жизней? Тогда где и как Скай Блю могла их все растратить?</p><p>Кошачье приданное Бэла отправила в погреб к вину. А что такое? Просто с глаз долой. У Бэлы кроме этого было много важных дел — разобрать все вещи, принять ванную, наконец-то переодеться… Спать, а потом целый день опять слоняться по особняку. От безделья и не такое придумаешь. Была одна вещь, которую она не делала, кажется с той эпохи, как взяла себе Скай Блю. Просто не до этого было. Когда-то ей пророчили карьеру: идеальный слух, ловкие пальцы, чувство ритма. Все это пригодилось, но не пианистке Эбби, а воровке Бэле.</p><p>Это кощунство, когда великолепное фортепиано Блютнер просто стоит как мебель, пусть даже оно неплохо вписывается в интерьер. Бэла ожидала, что инструмент будет расстроен, но нет, он звучал божественно. Пальцы пробежались по клавишам. Надо же, не забылось. Можно попробовать что-то сложнее, чем банальная гамма и простенькая мелодия для разминки. Например, мелодию из японского мультфильма с заковыристым названием, который она просмотрела, пытаясь вжиться в роль Донны. Название из головы вылетело, а вот мелодия нагло засела в мозгу и только ждала, чтобы ее выпустили наружу. Красивая и в меру меланхоличная. Если бы Бэла могла творить, а не только подражать и красть, то все бы сложилось иначе. Это не имело теперь значения. Пусть и чужими нотами, но это ее душа пела и плакала. Как бы не увлеклась Бэла, но шорох крыльев от ее слуха не ускользнул.</p><p>— Явился? — не прерывая мелодии и даже не сбившись, хоть возвращение ангела было немного неожиданным.</p><p>— А ты совсем не умеешь быть благодарной? Попробуй выучить простое слово: на «спа» начинается, на «сибо» заканчивается.</p><p>Если бы ангел был действительно недоволен, то можно было бы и притормозить дразнить опасного спасителя, но голос его звучал скорее весело, чем обижено, поэтому грех было упустить возможность, если не подразнить его еще, то наконец-то хоть как-то разобраться в сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>— Я давно уже перестала верить в бесплатный сыр и конфеты за красивые глаза для хороших девочек. Зачем я здесь?</p><p>Ровно и медленно закрыть крышку не получилось. Дерево издало слишком нервный и громкий стук, чтобы совсем не выдать насколько Бэле не по себе от этого почти райского спокойствия странного особняка.</p><p>— Сделаешь работу — можешь быть свободна. Пока посиди взаперти, для собственной безопасности.</p><p>— Какую работу? Сколько еще ждать? И что потом?</p><p>Чтобы быть на уровне с ангелом пришлось встать, подойти к нему почти вплотную до минимума сокращая зону комфорта. Хоть он и был на голову выше, но как ни смешно, это было их первое общение глаза в глаза, или когда Бэла не находилась в унизительном нижнем положении, наблюдая за тираном-спасителем снизу вверх. Кто знает этих ангелов? Бэле показалось, что он разозлился от ее назойливого любопытства. Ангел нахмурился, плотно сжал губы, потом положил ладонь ей на плечо. Она ожидала, что сейчас пальцы сомкнутся железной хваткой, причиняя боль, вздрогнула, но не отвела взгляд.</p><p>— Все наладится.</p><p>Прикосновение ангела не было грубым, скорее мягким, дружеским… Покровительственным… Он что-то там говорил в первую встречу о домашнем питомце?<br/>
Смущение? Бэлой это чувство было давно ампутировано, как ненужный рудимент. Тут скорее ангельские штучки. Что-то было не так с нею и ее глазами, которые вдруг заслезились. Слезы — это слабость. Вот она и расслабилась, упустила момент, когда ее ангел снова смылся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава Пятая, где пока все запутано, зато наконец-то при деле</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ангелы — добрые создания? Как же! Бэле попался ангел-садист. Сколько можно выдержать в фешенебельной камере-одиночке и не сойти с ума? Где-то четыре дня. В доме был телевизор, и даже не один, но по какому-то странному извращению там транслировали только фильм «Титаник» по всем каналам. Выключив в первый раз, Бэла через какое-то время все-таки оставила его как фон, когда не спала. Чтобы хотя бы кто-то говорил. Музыкальные призывы теперь не давали эффекта. А потом еще вдруг в особняке завелись мыши. Просто такие скребки за стенкой ей приходилось слышать, когда она останавливалась не в самом благополучном доме, а еще, когда пришлось переночевать у одного охотника, Бобби Сингера.</p><p>Такая хваленая способность Бэлы засыпать всегда при любых обстоятельствах только по собственному желанию дала сбой. Она вертелась целую ночь, путая сон-кошмар и реальность. А под утро, когда почти удалось задремать, Бэла услышала голоса… Счастье большое, что это были не те голоса: «Встань и иди. Твори бла-бла-бла во имя Сатаны, Господа (нужное выбрать)» — то, что стереотипно должны слышать избранные, а точнее шизики, а так как вроде за стеной семейная парочка ссорится. Или Бэла все-таки поехала головой?</p><p>Наскоро накинув халат, и вытащив из дна ящика прикроватной тумбочки припрятанный там пистолет, который, спасибо ангельской доставке, тоже оказался в присланных вещах, Бэла осторожно приоткрыла дверь. Голоса стали громче. Слава всем святым и ее чокнутому ангелу, рассудок все-таки при ней. Факт — пистолет — это ненадежная защита, если в дом явилось нечто не из мира сего. Правда — с ним спокойнее.</p><p>Уже через несколько шагов стало не спокойнее, но понятнее. На полную мощность работал телевизор в кинозале. Аллилуйя! В этом доме транслировалось еще кое-что кроме доставшего адски «Титаника». Бэла даже угадала шоу, еще до того, как дошла до места беспорядка. Присутствие нарушителя покоя было очень явным, хотя первой открывшейся частью была туфля, дальше можно было догадаться, что принадлежала она закинутой на колено ноге, прикрепленной к телу, скрытому за спинкой кресла. Послышался хохоток от пошловатой шутки с экрана. Потом на обозрение выставилась рука, потянувшаяся за стоявшим на столике тонким бокалом.</p><p>— Вино под «Симпсонов». Фу! Пивка бы тяпнул.</p><p>— Выспалась? — весело ответил, конечно же, Бэлин личный ангел-мучитель.</p><p>— Явился? — проворчала она миролюбиво, отправляя пистолет в карман халата.</p><p>— Время пришло, — ангел, не отрывая взгляда от шоу на экране, где как раз начиналась новая серия приключений желтой семейки, небрежно махнул рукой на столик, где кроме недопитого бокала лежал какой-то пакет. — Готовность десять минут, можно двадцать.</p><p>Не из вежливости, скорее из любопытства, Бэла заглянула внутрь пакета. Там была какая-то одежда. Если есть платье, то его нужно примерить. Пока что это было все, что Бэла могла предположить под «готовностью». Еще ангел красноречиво дал понять, что его терпения хватит максимум на две серии мультфильма. Пока что Бэла предусмотрительно решила быть послушной девочкой, но поскольку приказа переодеваться прямо в присутствии «душевладельца» не было, Бэла потихоньку ретировалась в свою комнату.</p><p>Итак, если ангел решил себя развлечь, то, судя по костюму, Бэла должна была изображать горничную из позапрошлого столетия. Серое платье в пол из прочной ткани, белый фартук, чепец, чулки, туфли на шнуровке. Зачем? Пару мыслей ради шутки промелькнуло. Одна смешная. Что, если за все грехи, Бэла теперь приговорена остаться вечной уборщицей в этом доме. Правда, работа пока предстояла непыльная в прямом смысле. За несколько дней она заметила одну странную особенность — каким-то чудом мебель, предметы, полы не припадали пылью. Она куда-то девалась, дематериализовавываясь, просто не могла существовать в ангельском гнездышке. Хотя, учитывая алкогольные запасы, можно только представить масштабы ангельских вечеринок и весь ад уборки после разгулявшихся небожителей. Другая слишком уж мерзкая версия напрочь сбивала веселый настрой, но шла не из обстоятельств или какой-то логики, а из давнего страха, который, как ни старалась искоренить Бэла, но так и не смогла. Зато ее интуиция, надежный маятник, которому уже не раз доверяла и выходила сухой из воды, молчала. Тревоги не было, скорее азарт и интерес. И та, и другая версии были слишком скучными и банальными. Ее ангел был кем угодно, только не любителем банальщины.</p><p>Задерживаться, словно приглашенная на свидание девушка, Бэла не собиралась. Еще интуиция подсказывала, что образ викторианской горничной вполне не испортит пару специальных шпилек.</p><p>Со временем Бэла все-таки не рассчитала. Но она же не солдат, а девушка. Девушкам простительно опаздывать. Хотя, видимо, в масштабе грандиозности затеваемого ангелом дела, такая мизерная задержка, не имела особого значения.</p><p>Ангел тоже успел подготовиться. Маскарад продолжался. Теперь на ангеле вместо тусовочных шмоток была военная форма — китель, фуражка, войдя в образ, он даже отсалютовал вошедшей Бэле. В военной форме она разбиралась очень слабо, но кое-какие подозрения промелькнули. Слишком часто она видела похожую за последние дни.</p><p>Бэла вошла как раз вовремя. Что-то готовилось. Ангел занимался совсем неподходящим делом для морского офицера. Он колдовал. Только так можно было описать то, что происходило. Действовал ангел стремительно, каждое движение комментировал, хотя среди знакомых, вроде как простых ингредиентов, встречались такие странные вещи, что сам процесс слишком уж походил на мошенничество.</p><p>— Базилик, чешуя морского дракона, слезы жены Ноя, соль Мертвого моря, и… — ангел в азартном восторге даже пальцами прищелкнул, демонстрируя Бэле какую-то колбочку со светящейся массой. — Благодать архангела! Тут важно пропорции соблюдать, чтобы попасть в нужное место и время.</p><p>— Конечно-конечно, — соглашалась Бэла, наблюдая за священнодействием.</p><p>— Готово, — на стене кровавым цветом выступил знак, а Бэла опомниться не успела, как ангел схватил ее за запястье и потянул в проявившийся символ. Движение было таким стремительным, что они вот-вот должны были в стену врезаться, но она вдруг поглотила ангела, а Бэлу вслед за ним.<br/>
Как в воду нырнула. Сначала. А потом наоборот, тело как пробку вышвырнуло, что даже сгруппироваться толком не успела, приземляясь на еще не разношенные, непривычные ботинки.</p><p>Пару глотков воздуха, чтобы прийти в себя после стремительного… Полета? Несколько секунд осмотреться, куда опять занес ее бешеный ангел. Бэла уже не удивлялась, что самый безумный шепоток шестого чувства, вдруг оказывался правдой. Дежавю какое-то! Этот знаменитый нос лайнера ей уже в кошмарах виделся:<br/>
— Если я услышу слово «Титаник» меня стошнит, и не от морской болезни.</p><p>Ангел послал игривый воздушный поцелуй, хотя последующим ответом ясности не внес:</p><p>— Радость моя, не хочу огорчать, но это он и есть.</p><p>— И зачем я здесь?</p><p>— Отлично! Сразу к делу, — ангел деловито потер ладони. — Это Каледон Хокли.</p><p>— Да, да, владелец «Сердца океана». — Скучно. Всего лишь очень хорошая подделка. Элитная игра. Кроме темных, зачесанных назад волос, этот слегка полноватый коротышка совершенно ничем не был похож на красавчика актера.</p><p>— Вообще-то скорее «Сердце неба», и у камня гораздо интереснее предназначение, чем болтаться на шее какой-нибудь богатой дамочки… Ты что творишь?<br/>
Бэла всего лишь вытащила припрятанный в кармане передника телефон. Вот что творил ангел, когда выхватил его и швырнул в воду?!</p><p>— Эй!</p><p>Вот что стоило ей немного подождать, пока ее странный спутник как обычно исчезнет. Теперь не было возможности ни разоблачить его обман, ни проверить, как теперь она выглядит. Фактически новый, прогрессивный гаджет первого поколения за полсотни баксов камнем ушел на дно.</p><p>— Этой вещи тут не место и не время. Некоторые, конечно, считают эту железяку рукотворным чудом, но не настолько же… — Ангел не злился, но и не каялся в вредительстве, продолжая в своей манере. — А потом какой-то умник через двести лет будет голову ломать, откуда у стюардессы первого класса взялся айфон.</p><p>— Если это тот самый, «настоящий» «Титаник», то кто об этом узнает?</p><p>— Хватит шуток. — Уже перестали пугать и удивлять все эти перемещения, которые происходили после прикосновения ангела. «Титаник», не «Титаник», но стоять на ветру было довольно прохладно. Оказаться после этого в теплой комнате или же каюте (вопрос терминологии все еще оставался открытым) было гораздо приятнее, даже наедине с ангелом. — Все, что тебе нужно знать — это настоящий «Титаник». И все что происходит — не игра. Тот самый? Вопрос неоднозначный. Это другой мир. «Того самого „Титаника”». Долго объяснять, проще просто поверить. Несколько часов назад в последнюю остановку с судна сбежало несколько членов команды. Подмену никто не заметит. Эббигейл Талбот, то есть ты, заняла вакантное место. Но твоя главная задача вернуть «Сердце неба». У тебя есть подсказки. Если хорошо выучила домашнее задание, то знаешь, что делать.</p><p>Вывихнутая лодыжка немного ныла, потому Бэла позволила себе присесть в кресло, пока шли наставления. Как-то все равно в голове не укладывалось путешествие во времени, еще и с внезапно ожившими героями. Она пыталась сосредоточиться, найти какое-то объяснение, но не могла. Драпированные темной тканью с восточными узорами, портьеры, мебель с изогнутыми ножками и резными краями, камин — вполне осязаемые, новенькие, не побитые стариной. Может, они и вписывались в этот мир гармонично. Это Бэла была тут чужой.</p><p>— Каледон Хокли, Роза, Джек?</p><p>— Вполне себе живы, но последние двое тебя волновать не должны. Как собираешься действовать?</p><p>Так и быть. Уговорил. В кино, так в кино.</p><p>— Секундное дело. Вытащить из кармана Джека, а лучше Розы.</p><p>— Не пойдет. Слишком долго. У тебя всего день. Предел — два.</p><p>Что больше всего терпеть не могла Бэла, когда на нее начинали давить. Дух противоречия восставал.</p><p>— Договорились. Доверься профессионалу.</p><p>Ангел кивнул.</p><p>— Встретимся здесь же, когда у тебя будет камень. Теперь за работу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава Шестая, где оказывается, что и у ангелов бывают промашки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Выражение «за работу» оказалось вовсе не фигурой речи. Если бы ангел не поленился и сразу бы ввел Бэлу в курс дела, она бы все по-другому организовала. Использовать костюм стюардессы для прикрытия неплохая идея, но ведь для этого не обязательно же до полного погружения вживаться в эту роль.<br/>
Короткий инструктаж — и вперед, к выполнению своих обязанностей. Официально и чопорно работа Бэлы называлась «поддержание порядка в каютах пассажиров первого класса», а короче состояла в том, что Бэла терпеть не могла и считала, что заниматься ею должны «специально обученные люди». Семнадцать часов на ногах, тем более, когда одна из них повреждена — это вам не шуточки. Зато нужную каюту даже искать не пришлось, она тоже входила в сферу ее ответственности, хотя возни с нею было достаточно. Каютой это назвать было сложно. Скорее королевскими плавучими апартаментами — две комнаты, уборная, ванна, гардеробная и даже собственная терраса. Еще гостиная, а там, почти на самом видном месте, в специальную нишу был вмонтирован сейф. Тут и гадать не надо, где находится камень, а кроме него, наверняка, еще кое-что ценное. Вот тут, как и бывает, случается упс… Чтобы открыть его нужно знать шифр. Бэла знала эту систему сейфов. У нее даже была своя хитрость, как обойтись без долгих попыток найти код. Только здесь возникали свои трудности. Это не шло против принципов Бэлы, когда необходимо, воспользоваться чьей-то помощью. Так почему бы ангелу не проявить свои способности, тем более, если речь идет о его интересах.</p><p>Соблюдай спокойствие и продолжай уборку. Хотя как можно быть спокойной, если в другой комнате обнаруживаешь целое состояние. Все стены как в галерее были увешаны картинами. Нет, она не встречала идентичные полотна в каталогах, но манера была очень уж узнаваема. Подделать манеру легко. А вот сотворить шедевры достойные этим, может только сам автор…</p><p>Две девушки балерины обернулись одна к другой, чтобы обменяться мнениями об успехах подруги-конкурентки. Та же замерла в движении, самозабвенно отдаваясь танцу. Как характерно ложился свет на силуэт ее фигуры, как хорошо были отточены линии рисунка. А свойственный только ему мазок говорил сам за себя. И много других деталей безоговорочно выдавали руку определенного мастера.</p><p>А вот и другой художник. Тут был целый триптих: лесное озеро. Вот оно ранним утром, когда только начинает светать и все живое просыпается. Вот солнце в зените. А вот уже почти ночью. Тонкие мазочки, переливы и валеры*, многообразие форм подчиненных характерному, только ему присущему колориту.</p><p>Или тот самый, который «не будет иметь успеха», родоначальник кубизма не понятого его современниками, но воспетого в будущем. От этого, кстати, цена полотна только возрастает. И если учесть, что приобретение этих картин «почти ничего не стоило», у Розы определенно был дар вкладывать деньги.</p><p>Бэла ругала себя за то, что проявила нетерпение, ругала своего ангела, за то, что выбросил ее телефон. Всего лишь несколько фото и при хороших копиистах, а Бэла знала таких, можно было заработать столько, чтобы надолго уйти из ее бизнеса и ни в чем себе не отказывать.</p><p>— Нравится?</p><p>Слишком уж Бэла увлеклась созерцанием, что был застигнута врасплох. Задавшая вопрос вела себя здесь как хозяйка, поэтому Бэла решила рискнуть.</p><p>— Простите, мисс Дьюитт, — как там говорил Бэлин нынешний босс: «Будьте вежливы с пассажирами — это может повлиять на ваш заработок». Гутенхаймеры, Асторы, Стеды, Кохли, Штраусы… Для обслуживающего персонала это была первое требование, знать каждого пассажира первого класса.</p><p>— Займитесь своим делом, милочка.</p><p>Роза? Это была Роза? Да ничего похожего, с пылкой страдающей киношной героиней! Эта Роза была похожа на аккуратную, фарфоровую куколку: золотые локоны, тонкие и правильные черты лица, затянутая в корсет талия была такой изящной, что когда девушка стояла боком, казалось, что ее ладонями можно обхватить.</p><p>Мгновенно возникший план войти в доверие к невесте клиента тут же с треском провалился. Слишком уж высокомерной особой та оказалась. «Милочка», — мысленно передразнила надменную стерву, Бэла. Оставалось только поговорить с ангелом, тем более комната, где он назначил встречу, была тоже в сфере ее обязанностей.<br/>
Насколько серьезным для ангела было похищение камня пока оставалось загадкой, но он продолжал развлекаться. Бэла еле сдержала улыбку, когда узнала, что даму, которая занимала каюту, звали Айвона Тинкл**. По сложившейся стойкой легенде она вела замкнутый образ жизни и редко выходила наружу. Точнее, никогда. Но никого это не удивляло и не беспокоило, даже Вайолетт, соседку Бэлы по их каюте, особу шуструю, не в меру дружелюбную и очень любопытную.</p><p>Трудно было бы объяснить Вайолетт странное поведение новой подруги, которая едва только войдя внутрь и прикрыв дверь, чуть ли не с порога заявила кому-то:<br/>
— Привет! Ты мне нужен. — И тишина. Пришлось снова позвать, уже не так настойчивей, но мягче. — Я бы не отказалась от помощи…</p><p>Никто не отозвался. Бэла немного подождала. Без результата. Учитывая ангельскую скорость, ее ангел намеренно игнорировал призывы. Не первый раз, но приходилось полагаться самой на себя, и пока что самым разумным было плыть по течению и ждать труп врага.</p><p>Хотя тут скорее самой можно было лечь трупом. Маленькая беда с вывихом к концу дня вылилась в громадную проблему. Лодыжка распухла так, что ботинок еле-еле удалось снять.</p><p>— Плохо дело, — посочувствовала Вайолетт. — Так ты завтра и встать не сможешь.</p><p>— Вот незадача! — на языке крутилось гораздо более перченое выражение, но Бэла вовремя его прикусила, чтобы не напугать внезапную подругу из прошлого столетия.<br/>
— Ничего! Мы тебя подлечим, — шустрая Вайолетт успела сбегать на кухню, чтобы принести лед, а Бэла, превозмогая боль и короткий период отчаяния, все-таки сдержалась от язвительного замечания: «Случайно не с айсберга наколола?».</p><p>Все время персонала «Титаника» было подчинено строгому расписанию. Так на «принятие ванн» был расписан четкий график. Если следовать ему, то в этот день была как раз очередь Бэлы, которую за «доброту и заботу» она уступила Вайолет. Та же прежде чем уйти просто вынудила Бэлу повторить за нею странную и довольно длинную молитву: «Она точно должна помочь. Меня никогда не подводила».</p><p>У каждого свои странности. Бэла просто повторяла за Вайолет, даже не вдумываясь в смысл слов, хотя последняя строка неприятно царапнула:</p><p>«Ангел Божий, избавь меня от вора, потопа, огня, меча, от напрасной смерти, от всякого зла».</p><p>С вором точно произошла промашка, о потопе даже не хотелось думать.</p><p>— Хорошая девушка. — Ангел проявился сразу, как за Вайолетт захлопнулась дверь, и хорошо. Если бы она внезапно вернулась и обнаружила в своей койке нагло разлегшегося незнакомого мужчину?</p><p>— Bот что за игнор?</p><p>— Камень у тебя? Тогда что за вопросы? — Ангел перевернулся набок, подперев кулаком подбородок. Бэла же вместо того, чтобы ответить ему только зубы сцепила. Занемевшая от холода нога снова дала о себе знать, стоило лишь сделать движение для того, чтобы привстать. — Что тут у нас?</p><p>Бэла рефлекторно дернулась, когда слишком шустрый ангел внезапно дотронулся до ее больной лодыжки — наглость, за которую здоровой ногой можно и в челюсть получить, неважно, что ты небожитель. Не успела. От прикосновения сначала по больному месту, потом по всему телу пошло приятное, несравнимо-блаженное тепло, охватывающее каждую клеточку. Оно обкатило волной, и медленно схлынуло, а Бэла вместо возмущения вдруг издала стон, какой-то слишком уж томный, что — редкий случай — ей стало неловко.</p><p>— И? — ангел смотрел выжидательно.</p><p>Покрутив ступней, Бэла не почувствовала никакого дискомфорта. Нога как новенькая была.</p><p>— Спасибо… — чуть слышно сказала она.</p><p>— Как там наш камень поживает? — медленно, словно растолковывая и слегка сердясь, что его не понимают, уточнил ангел.</p><p>— Страдает в сейфе.</p><p>Каюта Бэлы и Вайолетт совсем не походила на девичью комнату, скорее на миниказарму на двоих. Белые, но не белоснежные со стеклянной мозаикой, как в салонах первого класса, а скорее скучно-сероватые стены без всяких украшений с койками вдоль и проходом таким узкими, что вдвоем не разминуться.</p><p>— Так порадуй его.</p><p>В чем была прелесть этой каюты на двоих, что умывальник с жестяной камерой оказывался как раз на уровне встал — и вот он тут. Со здоровой ногой босой по голому холодному полу ступать было гораздо приятнее, чем по коврам первых салонов с ворсом, завязающим в каблуках. Достаточно было прыснуть в лицо немного холодной воды, чтобы прийти в себя:</p><p>— Легко! Просто мне нужно оказаться рядом, когда нашу шкатулочку будут открывать. И лучше, чтобы они об этом не знали. Просто нужно знать момент.</p><p>— И?</p><p>«Не хочешь ты мне облегчить жизнь», — про себя вздохнула Бэла, и, выдержав паузу, продолжила.</p><p>— Если бы это была та самая Роза, то, насколько мне память не изменяет, кулон появится как утешение от жениха после неудачного самоубийства. Но эта Роза точно не из тех, кто будет отплясывать джигу на палубах третьего класса и кидаться в море от перспективы брака с миллионером. Но даже если на нее и найдет затмение, нужно знать время. Была бы у меня моя гадальная доска… — «которую ваша ангельская доставка где-то потеряла»…</p><p>— Об этом не беспокойся, — ангел вложил в ладонь Бэлы довольно крупные часы, нажав на рычажок кнопку, чтобы резная крышка с античными узорами раскрылась. — У тебя есть полчаса.</p><p>— Полчаса на… — Двери не для ангелов. Бэла уже привыкла к таким исчезновениям, и даже где-то не обиделась, когда последнее словно улетело в пустоту, — …что?<br/>
Безумие, конечно, но разве с ее ангелом могло быть иначе? По безбашенности он безоговорочно столкнул с пьедестала Дина Винчестера. И Бэле, как ни странно, это начинало нравиться: точно не скучно и постоянно в тонусе. У нее есть полчаса, чтобы оказаться поближе к их цели, «Сердцу небес». Нужно довериться интуиции и надеяться, что она все еще при Бэле, а не улетела кутить с игроками в салонах первого класс, куда ее хозяйке хода не было.</p><p>Ангельское покровительство или же просто удача, но в каюту В-61, снятую Каледоном Хокли, Бэла попала без особого труда и приключений. Если верить в продолжение везения, то хозяину каюты не должно внезапно захотеться принять ванну, а значить, можно воспользоваться ею для укрытия: «Если риск окажется не оправданным и меня застукают, объяснение придумаю уже по ходу пьесы».</p><p>Действительно ли прошло полчаса? Бэла не подсчитывала. Ее даже немного удивило, как скрупулезно безлаберный ангел относился ко времени. Хотя тут, наверняка, имело значение, что каждая секунда как золотая монета и должна иметь строгий счет, если ты плывешь на «Титанике». Бэла их не считала, не открывала подаренные часы в нервном ожидании и сожалению по утраченному времени. Или ангел где-то ошибся в подсчетах, или же она сама, действуя излишне осторожно, потеряла часть времени, но она едва успела устроиться в своем укрытии, как послышались голоса.</p><p>Роза была возмущена до предела. Судя по ее слова, когда она вышла на палубу проветриться и развеять мигрень, некто попытался ее… Изнасиловать?!</p><p>Сюжет приобретал весьма нежданный поворот. Бэла даже на миг забыла, зачем она тут находится, вся обратившись в слух.</p><p>— Мне кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь, Роззи…</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что я вру?!</p><p>— Ты просто очень впечатлительная, Роззи. И очень нежная. Этот Джек Доусон не выглядит негодяем. И лейтенант Симпсон…</p><p>Тут Бэла даже губу прикусила, чтобы не хихикнуть. Чутье подсказывало, что в этой путанице не обошлось без ее ангела. А еще появился Ромео, который оказался совсем не романтичным героем.</p><p>— Значить ты веришь какому-то негодяю и незнакомцу, только потому, что они мужчины, а я слабая женщина, которую так легко оклеветать? Зачем ты привел меня к себе? Потому что после того, что произошло, мое честное имя уже втоптано в грязь?</p><p>В голосе Розы появились истеричные нотки, а Бэла напряглась. Если невеста Хокли сейчас закатит скандал, то ни о каком подарке не будет и речи. «Сердце неба» так и останется в сейфе.</p><p>— Я просто не хотел тебя оставлять одну.</p><p>Бэла готова была вознести благодарственные молитвы своему ангелу или кому там еще за терпение Хокли. Несколько тихих шагов, а дальше то, что она так желала услышать. Каждый поворот рычага ручки сейфа, когда отметка останавливалась на определенной цифре, издавала свой особый звук. Еще с утра Бэла успела прокрутить каждую цифру, запоминая звучания. Пять-три-шесть-три. Код оказался совсем незамысловатым. Роза притихла, даже перестав всхлипывать.</p><p>— Ты же не думаешь, что я с тобой из-за этого. Мне это не нужно… — «Нужно, нужно», — ухмылялась за стеной Бэла, держа кулачки за то, что Роза не станет благодарить жениха за такой дорогой подарок.</p><p>Обошлось. Пара все-таки решила вернуться в салон.</p><p>— Ты же не против, если я завтра надену его на ужин? — напоследок сказала повеселевшая и успокоившаяся Роза.</p><p>«Не наденешь, милочка», — мысленно передразнила ее Бэла.</p><p>Четыре волшебные цифры: пять-три-шесть-три. И вуаля! Камень у мамочки.</p><p>Все прошло даже слишком легко и просто. Теперь с десяток шагов по коридору, войти в заповедную дверь и позвать ангела. С десяток шагов и она вернет свою прежнюю жизнь и свободу. Так, вроде, ангел обещал. Или не обещал, но все равно самое правильное — это пока единственный путь отсюда. Интуиция спала, но во сне царапала лапкой: когда у тебя все шло так гладко как по нотам. За десяток шагов ничего не могло произойти, и вдруг кошка…</p><p>Это была самая обычная рыже-полосатая кошка. В зубах она несла какую-то серую тушку. Сначала Бэле показалось, что это крыса. Зрение вполне могло от неожиданности подвести. Просто, встретить в этом коридоре беспородную кошку с добычей, было сродни, как на этом месте столкнуться с тираннозавром. Дело в том, что даже для самых привилегированных пассажиров существовало строгое правило — никаких четвероногих спутников. Всем элитным питомцам, не менее титулованным, чем их хозяева, место было на шестой палубе. Исключение сделали для двух дам с карликовыми собачками. Но кошка? Обычная кошка, просто топающая своей дорогой со своим грузом.</p><p>Бэла сама не знала зачем щелкнула языком, хоть это было даже сродни предательству. На этот звук, а не на какие-то «кис-кис», всегда отзывалась Скай Блю. Но эта кошка, проходящая мимо, вдруг вернулась к Бэле, уложив к ее ногам свою ношу. Это оказался котенок. Совсем маленький, ничего не понимающий, но живой.</p><p>— Как ты тут оказалась? — вопрос был задан скорее себе, чем кошке. Естественно она и не собиралась отвечать. Да и вряд ли она понимала вероятный риск для собственной шкурки и ее детеныша, если бы она попалась на глаза какому-то сердитому пассажиру.</p><p>Как только открылись двери каюты фальшивой миссис Тинкл, как кошка, снова подхватив за шкирку наследника, проскочила туда, а уже следом вошла Бэла. Оказалось, что ангел уже ее поджидал.</p><p>— Это что?</p><p>Как оказалось, ангел уже был там. Не терпелось? Бэла даже чуть-чуть позлорадствовала. Настолько, чтобы подразнить:</p><p>— Мой боевой трофей. Тебе камень — мне как сувенир это.</p><p>Ангел недовольно сжал и без того узкие губы — командир, понимаешь ли:</p><p>— И зачем?</p><p>Понятно, что он обращался не к кошке, и нужно было что-то ответить:</p><p>— В нашем доме завелись мыши. Надо их вывести.</p><p>— Нет там мышей.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь, если редко являешься? — Пора было прекращать бессмысленный спор, а то это уже походило на семейную ссору. — Я свою часть сделки выполнила.</p><p>Куда там! Ангел вдруг решил, что кошка гораздо более благодарный собеседник, чем Бэла.</p><p>— Можешь не переживать. Ни с тобой, ни с твоими малышами ничего не случится.</p><p>Вряд ли информация предназначалась кошке, скорее Бэле, пришлось прореагировать:</p><p>— Ты что, спас «Титаник»?</p><p>— Да так, немного подкорректировал курс и ход некоторых событий, — ангел бросил это как бы мимоходом, но сам чуть ли не светился от плохо скрываемой гордости.</p><p>— Круто, — Бэла, как смогла, так и похвалила его, а заодно напомнила. — Так миссия выполнена? Можно и возвращаться?</p><p>— Да, возвращаемся.</p><p>На этот раз не было ни серебряных чаш, ни таинственных обрядов. Ангел просто схватил Бэлу за запястье, ладонь другой руки приложил к стене, и… Ничего не произошло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава Седьмая, где появляются те, кого совсем не ждали</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бэла сидела на парчовом полосатом диване и гладила кошку, которая пыталась вырваться, даже несмотря на то, что ее котенок, устав от путешествий, спал рядышком, но пока еще не выпускала когти. Ангел нервно ходил из угла в угол, чем уже начал нервировать и Бэлу, и кошку. Бэла не выдержала первая. За то время, которая она знала ангела, тот нагло и как знак превосходства над нею, простой смертной, для перемещений в основном только крылья использовал, а теперь так мельтешил, что при всей неопределенности ситуации просто из себя выводил:</p><p>— Господи, он ходить умеет!</p><p>— Не упоминай Отца моего!</p><p>Ангел развернулся и ткнул в направлении Бэлы пальцем. Это было резко. Так, что вздрогнула и немного в ступор вошла не только Бэла, но и кошка. Со стороны, видимо, это смешно смотрелось, потому что ангел улыбнулся, а Бэла попыталась прийти в себя после полученных новых ощущений, не своих — его.</p><p>Гнев. Нечто жуткое и темное, обжигающее и болезненное, как удар электричеством, но к счастью скоро проходящее.</p><p>— Попытаемся найти что-то положительное во всем этом. Напой ту песню, — приказал ангел.</p><p>— Какую ту песню? — в голове завертелась мелодия, которой Бэле впервые удалось вызвать ангела, но оказалось ошибочно.</p><p>— Джек Доусон? Роза? — Об этом Джеке Бэла услышала совсем недавно. Память не подводила — имя упоминалось Каледоном Хокли по поводу нападения на его невесту Розу. Почему-то Бэле это показалось странным и даже насмешило. Но почему? — Не напрягайся, — посоветовал ангел. — Его нет.</p><p>— Чего нет?</p><p>— Фильма.</p><p>Ангел нес какую-то непонятную околесицу, о каком-то фильме, но лучше было все это оставить на его совести. В голове какая-то каша варилась из последних событий, а тот кусочек, который удалось Бэле выудить, выглядел не очень приятно.</p><p>— Если мы застряли, и обнаружится, что камень пропал, то я одна из первых, у кого его будут искать.</p><p>— За ночь никто не хватиться, а утром что-то решится, — ангел снова был полон оптимизма, возвращая Бэле соскочившую кошку. — Домой подбросить?</p><p>Ответить Бэла не успела и предупредить, что ее внезапное появление может стоить ее соседке душевного здоровья. Хорошо иметь в друзьях ангела. Хоп, и ты уже в своей каюте. Неплохо было бы еще и в своем времени, но это уже мелочи. К счастью, Вайолетт еще отсутствовала, хоть это и было немного странно. Притом не менее странно, что она вернулась ровно через мгновение, как исчез ангел, но хоть вошла вполне естественно, через дверь, а не материализовалась из воздуха, зато с порога только взглянув на кошку выпалила:</p><p>— Дженни! Как она здесь оказалась? Мы же каблуки посбивали ее разыскивая.</p><p>— Да вот… Как-то так… — дала неопределенные объяснения Бэла, но Вайолетт они вполне удовлетворили.</p><p>— Нужно вернуть ее к остальным котятам, Вайолет махнула головой, отчего ее темные кудряшки азартно подпрыгнули. — Джим ведь места себе не находил.</p><p>Бэлу не интересовало, кто такой Джим. Суматошный день давал о себе знать усталостью. Если Вайолетт на самом деле биоробот с нескончаемым запасом энергии, то у Бэлы ножка, хромоту которой она и продемонстрировала, передавая соседке злополучную кошку.</p><p>Хоть короткое время владеть кулоном с дорогущей и редкой драгоценностью, и даже не примерять его? Он гораздо лучше бы смотрелся под роскошный вечерний наряд, чем под скучным платьем служанки. Как-то он сливался и тонул в серости. Гораздо симпатичнее и ярче он смотрелся бы на обнаженном теле… Но лучше было не уходить в фантазии, а припрятать камень так, чтобы соседка случайно его не обнаружила, и спать, убаюкивая себя мыслью, что ангел все-таки починит портал, а ей завтра не придется выносить ночные горшки своих подопечных.</p><p>Какая наивность. Даже на ангелов, оказалось, нельзя полностью положиться. Голос, который разбудил Бэлу, был похож на голос ее компаньона.</p><p>«Бэла».</p><p>Только ее ангел никогда не звал ее по имени, пусть и придуманному, также как и она его, поэтому Бэла даже решила, что голос это продолжение сна, потому что этим голосом внезапно говорила кошка Дженни, которая исчезла, стоило открыть глаза. А голос — нет.</p><p>«А у нас уже солнышко встало, Бэла».</p><p>«И у нас неприятности».</p><p>«У нас огромный попандос, Бэла».</p><p>В некоторых случаях лучше подчиниться, чем бороться. Зевая и мысленно ругаясь, Бэла наскоро оделась и как за навигатором потопала туда, куда звал ее голос. Она уже почти вышла на палубу, когда заметила своего ангела, задержалась, потому что он был не один, а в компании элегантной, молодой дамы. Тут Бэлу кто-то одернул, затащил внутрь. И это оказался ее ангел. Она уже готова была приписать ему способность создавать двойников. Почему бы и нет? Но все оказалось не совсем так.</p><p>— Быстро у них контора работает. Не тот бардак, что у нас там. Или купидон нажаловался, — ангел говорил с азартом, но почему-то полушепотом.</p><p>— Купидон? Да?</p><p>Представился кудрявый, голый мальчик, бегающий по палубе с натянутым луком. Бред какой-то.</p><p>— Да, — между тем продолжал ангел. — Он должен был связать наших Джека и Розу, но слегка промахнулся и попал в Хокли. Так. Нам надо уходить.</p><p>Творилось действительно что-то странное. Ее ангел предпочел пешком ходить, а не порхать. Не подгоняя, просто доверяя ему, а что еще оставалось, Бэла просто продолжила беседу.</p><p>— Понятно, почему Хокли обвешал невесту драгоценностями…</p><p>— А причем тут его невеста? Сладкая парочка у нас будет Каледон и Джек.</p><p>— Но зачем? — то, что к этому хаосу приложил руку ангел, Бэла не сомневалась. Ей было сложно постичь логику и широту его грандиозных замыслов.</p><p>— Так гораздо интереснее. Не находишь? Даже жаль, что ты все забыла. Но теперь мне нужно где-то затаиться. Грузовой трюм? Там достаточно места.</p><p>Они шли по узкому, хитрому коридору, устроенному специально для обслуживающей команды и позволяющему незаметно для пассажиров, но быстро перейти с одного конца судна в другой. Бэла размышляла, что «зачем» больше касалось вопроса, зачем ангел растормошил ее ни свет, ни заря, зачем они спускались в грузовой трюм, а любовные истории ее меньше всего волновали.</p><p>— Ты мог бы поселиться в каюте Айвоны. Она же свободна.</p><p>— Уже нет.</p><p>Они наконец-то добрались. Среди огромных ящиков можно было заблудиться как в лабиринте, ну или спрятаться так точно.</p><p>— Мда, не Версаль, но тоже сносно, — ангел, скривившись, осмотрел новое убежище, и наконец-то обернулся к спутнице. — Так вот. Тех двоих ты видела. Да, тот красавчик — это я. Другой, но все же… Я из этого мира. И этот я очень бы желал бы найти меня, но не для того чтобы распить скотча.</p><p>— Твой двойник, — подытожила поток слов Бэла.</p><p>— Умница, — похвалил ангел, обходя огромный, в человеческий рост ящик, накрытый мешковиной. — Я думал, это по-другому будет выглядеть.</p><p>— Что именно? — Постоянные отступления от главной темы уже немного раздражали.</p><p>— Автомобиль. Они его все-таки запаковали. Не важно. Важно, что теперь я ограничен. В моей каюте Кастиэль, а на моем месте двойник, и хоть мы и не сиамские близнецы, он почувствует любой всплеск силы.</p><p>— И что мне теперь тебе сюда передачи носить? — Как бы пакостно не звучало, но вспоминая «короткий поводок» она немного злорадствовала. Оказывается и для ангелов есть карма.</p><p>— Я в этом не нуждаюсь, но ты могла принести ключ от винного склада.</p><p>— Обойдешься.</p><p>Ангел недовольно скривился.</p><p>— Злюка.</p><p>Бэла еще подумала, что он как-то неправильно выбрал тело. Мужчина в кителе морского офицера выглядел весьма солидно, а вел себя как мальчишка-подросток.</p><p>— Забочусь о твоей печени. И ты в этом не нуждаешься, — и, пока ангел не перебил ее: — Если я вовремя не буду на рабочем месте, то мне придется составить тебе компанию.</p><p>— Об этом. И о нашей секретной каюте. В другое время, в другом месте я бы посмеялся, что Кастиэлю придется прикрываться именем Айвона Тинкл. Если он похож на моего зстарого знакомого, то парень неплохой, но шуток не понимает. Еще он слишком зациклен на исполнении долга и не считает недопустимым ударить врага со спины. Так что придумай что-то, чтобы с ним не сталкиваться. Вот теперь вроде все.</p><p>— Так мы застряли на «Титанике»?</p><p>— Ненадолго.</p><p>Почему-то Бэле показалось, что ангел в этом уже не так уверен. Чем дольше она пребывала на борту, тем больше обрастала знакомствами. Для человека ее занятия в закрытом пространстве это было не так уж и хорошо. Цепочка событий сплеталась в паутину, в которой легко было увязнуть и запутаться, но кроме кражи алмаза, который, к огромному сожалению и щелчку по профессиональной гордости, пришлось вернуть на место, Бэлу не в чем было обвинить.</p><p>Пока что ее знакомства можно было считать полезными. Беда была в том, что высшее руководство, видимо, считали обслуживающий персонал ангелами, не нуждающимися в еде. Есть приходилось в спешке, где придется и что придется. Поэтому так хорошо было иметь своего человека на кухне. У Вайолетт такой был, но если для нее он был просто другом, хорошим знакомым с ее прошлого корабля, то Бэла вдруг, внезапно, из-за найденной кошки обзавелась поклонником.</p><p>Его звали Джим, а Дженни оказалась не просто кошкой, а почти официальной корабельной кошкой, что приравнивалось к члену команды. Джим считался ее неофициальным хозяином-опекуном, что ли. Он оказался всего лишь нарезчиком овощей при кухне, но ему позволили то, что не позволяли даже высокопоставленным особам первого класса — держать кошку и ее потомство при себе. Сам Джим был таким же рыжим, как и его кошка, ровесником Бэлы и Вайолетт, может немного старше, вроде и нагловатым, но таким по смешному краснеющим после каждой сказанной вольности.</p><p>Ради того, чтобы перекусить, они с Вайолетт устроились в небольшой каюте, где готовили чай и кофе для пассажиров, а к ним присоединился Джим.</p><p>— Это неправда, что кошки неблагодарные. Вот Дженни всегда дарила мне только любовь и преданность, а теперь привела мне Эбби. Я могу называть вас Эбби?<br/>
«Только попробуй». Джим даже не представлял, на какую мозоль наступил, и как Бэла ненавидела это прозвище. Ей на защиту встала Вайолетт, уже предупрежденная о недопустимости такого сокращения.</p><p>— Мисс Эббигейл не допускает, чтобы ее так называли. А Дженни преданная? Разве она не пыталась сбежать от тебя в Саутгемптоне? Еще кто-то из ваших из-за этого дезертировал, решив, что примета дурная, — Вайолетт уже покончила со спинкой жареного цыпленка и теперь после такого непритязательного завтрака с аппетитом поглядывала на просто-таки королевский десерт, который должны были сегодня подавать первому классу — кусочку яблочного пая с ванильной меренгой.</p><p>— Глупости. У нас тут есть специальные заслонки против воды. Если вдруг что и случится, то капитан дергает веревку, срабатывает рычаг, включается электричество, и все бреши запираются. Так что тут самое безопасное место, какое можно представить, — Вайолетт поедала глазами десерт, а Джим — Бэлу. Не то чтобы та была из стеснительных дев, но аппетита это не добавляло. Джим же принимал ее отстраненность за внимание и продолжал распушивать перья. — А ты что думаешь, Гэйл?</p><p>— Гэйл? Здесь есть еще кто-то? — Бэла демонстративно оглянулась по сторонам.</p><p>Джим залился краской, но все же ответил.</p><p>— Но не могу же я будущую жену всегда звать мисс Эббигейл.</p><p>Бэла даже представить не могла насколько полезными для нее окажутся ухаживания Джима. Хорошо, что интуиция вовремя царапнула ее не отшивать парня гордым: «Я не люблю сладкого». Шоколадные эклеры очень даже пригодились для другого ее знакомого, ставшего новым подручным и даже сообщником.</p><p>Беспокойное утро, начавшееся с шебутного ангела, продолжилось еще одним неприятным инцидентом, после которого Бэла и поторопилась вернуть обратно камень в сейф. Пропали часы Томаса Эндрюса. И это где-то получалась катастрофа вселенского масштаба. Когда Бэла позже рассказала своему скучающему ангелу свою теорию, он ее очень бурно одобрил. Почти для всего экипажа этот человек ассоциировался со злобным занудой. Поговаривали, что он еще до отплытия «Титаника» устроил его тщательный осмотр, вплоть до пересчета гвоздиков, на которых крепились крючки для шляп. Такая щепетильность оправдывалась тем, чем был лайнер для мистера Эндрюса: «мое детище». Как исполнительный директор судостроительной компании и главный инженер корабля он являлся его творцом — своеобразным богом. И «Титаник» должен был воплощать рай на земле, или на воде. Почему бы и нет? Пассажирам не приходилось заботиться о хлебе насущном и работать.</p><p>Единственное, праведность определялась не благими делами, а наличием денег, но все равно, любые нужды удовлетворялись послушными ангелами — капитаном, матросами, стюардами, прислугой, лифтерами, поварами, музыкантами… А ангелы как бы в еде и развлечениях не нуждаются. Они же ангелы.</p><p>Посмеялись они потом, но когда Бэле сообщили новость о потерянных часах, то она готова была променять все сокровища мира за возможность стать невидимкой или упорхнуть куда-то далеко отсюда. Кроме украденного кулона, в хитрых карманах обычного форменного платья Бэлы покоились еще и подаренные ангелом часы. Вот тут и закралась мысль. А не те ли самые? Она уже хотела избавиться от улики, но как-то очень вовремя попался на глаза виновник пропажи.</p><p>Птицы узнают друг друга по оперению. Вот и вор выявился, стоило Бэле просто взглянуть. Внешне просто маленький мальчик в матросском костюмчике, но какой-то очень живой, особенно пробегая мимо прогуливающегося по палубе почтенного седовласого джентльмена.</p><p>— Мистер Штраус, вы случайно обронили… — одной рукой Бэла протягивала серебряную фляжку, другой придерживала за воротник малолетнего вора.</p><p>— Ты такой невнимательный, Изи, — вмешалась жена жертвы несостоявшегося ограбления. — А мы могли бы узнать имя? Ваше руководство, несомненно, должно поощрить такую честную и внимательную сотрудницу.</p><p>— Простите, это всего лишь моя работа, а сейчас, еще раз прошу прощения, мне нужно отвести заблудившегося малыша к родителям.</p><p>— Я не малыш! — ворчал пойманный за руку воришка, пока Бэла вела его в безопасное место. Он уже осознал, что избежал наказания, но еще не понимал, что от него хотят. Он представился как Томас Смит: «Именно Томас. Никаких там Том или Томми».</p><p>Такое условие оказалось вполне приемлемым. Со своей стороны Бэла потребовала больше не красть, пока они на корабле, за это ему больше не придется думать, где раздобыть еду. Время от времени Бэла будет давать ему кое-какие поручения, за которые следует отдельная оплата. Если же станет известно, что Томас взялся за свое, то Бэла его выдаст. Поскольку у мальчика нет здесь ни опекуна, ни билета, то его могут высадить с корабля, не дожидаясь прихода в порт, прямо после короткого суда. Бэла умела убеждать, а Томас был еще слишком юным, чтобы поверить в подобную чушь. Он испугался так, что вжался в стену, словно пытаясь с нею слиться. После этого стало легко заставить мальчишку вернуть часы. Он клятвенно заверил, что больше ничего не успел украсть, тогда настало время показать и приятную сторону их сделки. Бэла передала Томасу почти все шоколадные профитроли, подношение от Джима, предупредив: «Только не лопни».</p><p>Вся эта беготня отнимала уйму времени. Естественно это не могло не вызвать недовольство начальства. Когда Бэлу вызвали к их старшему стюарду Эндрю Лайтмеру, то она уже представляла, как он будет ее распекать. Угадала она частично. Мистеру Эндрю совершенно не нравилось, как небрежно и медленно работала Эббигейл Талбот, но мисс Джессоп объяснила, что все это связано с травмой. Кроме того, сейчас она на хорошем счету у мистера Эндрюса, и мистер Штраус просил принести ей благодарность. Все это подозрительно. Эндрю Лайтмер не знает Эббигейл Талбот, но хорошо знает Вайолетт Джессоп. Она славная девушка с безупречной репутацией, и если она поручается за мисс Эббигейл, то он склонен ей поверить, но все равно будет присматривать. Вайолетт организовала девушек-стюардесс разделить часть работы Эббигейл, так что этот день она может немного отдохнуть, но если она не сможет и дальше полностью справляться с обязанностями Лайтмер вынужден будет сократить ее оплату.</p><p>«И никакой тебе страховки», — Бэла изо всех сил старалась показать на лице смущение, сожаление, скромность присущее девушке той эпохи, но попробуй сохрани спокойствие, если в голове звучит установка чужим, но знакомым голосом: «Будешь подниматься по лестнице, плюнь ему на плешину. Мишень — не промахнешься».<br/>
У Лайтмера действительно была огромная лысина, обрамленная приглаженными, темными волосами, а поскольку он был невысокого роста, его блестящая прогалина слишком уж теперь притягивала взгляд.</p><p>«Сиди в своем подвале и не светись», — послала Бэла мысленный совет скучающему ангелу, как вариант, решившему так развлечься. Соблазн последовать совету, задушить в зародыше удалось легко, но сложно оказалось отделаться от мысли и не начать смеяться, что если ты идешь, а тебе на прическу или новую блузку прилетает подарок с неба, то не всегда стоит винить голубей.</p><p>Главное не забыть, на какую ногу хромаешь, и не упускать возможности. Джим оказался упорен в своих попытках завоевать понравившуюся девушку «предназначенную судьбой». Он сумел удивить Бэлу, предложив ей то, о чем она на данный момент мечтала. И если бы она действительно планировала бы дать шанс их отношениям, то поставила бы для себя плюсик. Это Вайолетт подсказала ему, что Бэла интересуется живописью, случился такой разговор, когда обсуждали пассажиров. Джим же нашел художника, который за пару долларов согласился сделать ее портрет.</p><p>Получить свой портрет это конечно приятно, особенно, если мучаешься загадкой, кого там увидишь. Мир «Титаника» оказался очень уж тесным, так что Бэлу уже и не удивило, когда она услышала имя художника «Джек Доусон».</p><p>На голодного художника — да, а вот на сексуального маньяка Джек Доусон решительно не подходил. Взгляд серых глаз с опущенными вниз уголками, из-за чего лицо выглядело меланхоличным, немного рассеянный, как у человека, погруженного в свои видения, густые темные брови и такие же усы, которые почему-то были чуть темнее почти пшеничных волос, крючковатый нос, впалые щеки, очень красивые узкие ладони с длинными пальцами, которые Бэла бы назвала пальцами музыканта, но и для кисти сойдет. Одежда поношенная, но с претензией на элегантность. Если люди и сторонились его, то потому что он казался странным, еще и заикался немного, а никак не опасным. Да и он сам скорее не стремился стать душой компании. Позируя, Бэла не могла не смотреть на него, а значить и разглядывать, но его это явно не вдохновляло. У Бэлы возникло чувство, что он работает не от души, а как ремесленник. Это было не очень приятно и портило весь сюрприз. Она что, не может вдохновить мастера? Но тут вмешался Джим:</p><p>— А можно еще и Дженни пририсовать? Я доплачу. Все-таки она нас свела.</p><p>И не церемонясь, Бэлин ухажер усадил ей на колени кошку.</p><p>— Д-да, — Джек сразу оживился, нашел образ, подсадил Дженни так, чтобы она оказалась на уровне груди Бэлы, поправил руки модели. И полчаса украденного у подруг времени пролетело незаметно.</p><p>— Я могу посмотреть? — робко, чтобы не спугнуть автора, попросила Бэла.</p><p>— Н-нет. З-зав-т-т-ра. Когда закончу, — принципиально заявил Джек, укладывая набросок в папку.</p><p>Как же завтра! Джек даже не знал, насколько отчаянно женское любопытство, когда дело касалось собственной внешности. Так у Томаса Смита появилось первое задание, с которым он просто отлично справился.</p><p>Набросок портрета Бэлы лежал в папке сверху. И именно Бэлы, а не какой-то незнакомой женщины: ее глаза, ее полуулыбка, другие черты. Опознавания по кошке не пришлось делать, хотя и Дженни тут присутствовала. У Джека, несомненно, имелся талант, поэтому Бэла с интересом перелистала и другие его работы. Верхние работы касались «Титаника»: больше сюжеты с пассажирами третьего класса, но был еще портрет капитана, набросок портрета их старшего стюарда, еще кого-то, кого Бэла не знала, а еще бульдог-чемпион, гордящийся победами не меньше хозяина. Во всех рисунках Джеку удавалось ухватить момент, динамику, интересную позу. Его герои как будто застыли на мгновение, но моргнешь, и поза сменится. На следующем рисунке героем был сам «Титаник». Люди возле него казались лишь обрамлением, толпой: женская шляпка, голова, господин с чемоданом без особо выразительных черт. Потом следовало еще несколько зарисовок из жизни Джека до путешествия на лайнере. Бэла уже было решила, что не станет пересматривать всю папку, если бы за следующей зарисовкой не оказалось несколько работ, все посвященные одной женщине. На всех модель была обнажена и прорисована особо тщательно, с любовью, даже страстью. Она спящая. Она позирующая, кокетливо приподнявшая подбородок и демонстрирующая острые пики сосков, она выгнувшаяся, потягивающаяся словно кошка. По этим позам, по мельчайшим деталям, как темное пятнышко на бедре — родинка, а не случайно оставленный углем след, то, как падал свет, по взгляду женщины, слишком уж очевидно становилось, что между моделью и художником возникло нечто большее, чем деловые отношения. Ничего удивительного, Джек Доусон человек искусства, а не монах. В этом не было бы ничего странного, если бы Бэла не узнала натурщицу — Роза Дьюитт.</p><p>Если нечто полезное само тебе падает в руки — этим нужно воспользоваться. Бэла оставила себе пару самых откровенных рисунков. Остальное велела Томасу вернуть обратно.</p><p>Томас заслужил королевский обед, но прекрасно довольствовался куском хлеба с ветчиной и парой яблок. Бэла пребывала просто в отменном настроении. Ей давно так не везло, выпутываться из затруднительных ситуаций. Так, опасной каютой с заселившимся там опасным ангелом, она обменялась с Вайолетт. Одна из пассажирок доводила соседку Бэлы до белого каления. Имея сотни шляп и цветов, она постоянно оказывалась недовольна, как они были сложены и расставлены, заставляя стюардессу все время все переставлять, при этом обвиняя ее в нерасторопности и в том, что она все делает только хуже. У Бэлы был опыт, как вести себя с такими дамочками: не просто потакать, а говорить то, что они хотят услышать, постепенно подталкивая к нужному тебе решению. Вайолетт в свою очередь тоже осталась довольной обменом. Она нашла мисс Айвону очень сдержанной и умной женщиной, а когда Бэла поинтересовалась, спрашивала ли та, куда делась предыдущая стюардесса, только отмахнулась:</p><p>— Думаешь, они помнят наши лица? Мы все для них только «серое платье».</p><p>И в этом же и прелесть! Этот день заканчивался для всех удачно, даже для скучающего ангела, которому Бэла ухитрилась принести бутылку виски.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава Восьмая, где оказываешься причаcтным к неизбежному</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джек Доусон становился очень востребованным художником. Так, кроме поваренка Джима он получил еще один заказ, теперь уже от миллионера Каледона Хокли, нарисовать портрет его невесты. Зато у Розы Дьюитт началась черная полоса. Когда ангел говорил о купидоне, Бэла не особо серьезно восприняла его слова, а напрасно. Только так можно было объяснить внезапную одержимость Хокли талантом Джека. Даже несмотря на то, что художник «пугал» его невесту, тот продолжал ее убеждать, говорил об ошибке, напоминал об ее желании покровительствовать неизвестным пока талантам. Ненамеренно подслушав разговор, Бэла только утвердилась во мнении, что будь Роза поумнее и более гибкой, она бы лишь извлекла пользу из сложившейся ситуации: богатый, покладистый муж и любовник под боком. Однако нервозностью и излишней суетой мисс Дьюит только сама себе ловушку строила. Так почему бы ей не помочь падать?</p><p>Бэла уже начала задумываться, что случится, если ангел не сможет найти портал в их мир в нужное время. Нужно будет как-то обживаться здесь. Тем более, зная на сто лет вперед, что произойдет, можно даже и неплохо устроиться. Остаться с Джимом — не вариант, а надеяться на себя — потребуется скромный или не очень стартовый капитал. «Сердце неба» подойдет для этого идеально.</p><p>Итак, что случится, если бедная Роза найдет один из своих ранних портретов? Логично предположить, что отвергнутый любовник решил отомстить, подкинув очень уж явное доказательство их связи. Тут и гадальной доски не нужно. Все шло по плану. Утром, разгребая золу в камине, Бэла заметила маленький, недогоревший кусочек бумаги. Сама же Роза провела неспокойную ночь. Об этом свидетельствовал ее очень уж бледный вид и мешки под глазами. Теперь оставалось только подтолкнуть ее к принятию нужного решения.</p><p>Когда-то, еще на заре своих поисков способа разорвать демонический контракт, Бэла связалась с одной шаманкой. Ну как шаманкой, скорее шарлатанкой. Зато она научила ее нескольким почти безотказным трюкам.</p><p>Для одного из них Роза оказалась просто идеальным объектом: растерянная, уставшая, внушаемая. Каждое утро по распоряжению жениха для будущей миссис Хокли приносили из оранжереи свежий букет роз. Розы для Розы, как бы банально не звучало. Обязанность эта, конечно же, тоже ложилась на Бэлу. Этим утром она также как и два дня до этого принесла букет.</p><p>— Посмотрите, какая красота, мисс Дьюитт!</p><p>Роза подошла к цветам скорее машинально, услышав свое имя, чем осознанно и не собиралась что-то совершать с букетом, но просто оказалась рядом с Бэлой. Та быстро схватила ее за запястья, прижимая большим пальцем отчетливую синюю жилку, что та на мгновение перестала пульсировать. Глядя жертве в глаза, беззвучно, одними губами, но концентрируя всю волю в мысль и слова, Бэла произнесла:</p><p>«Джек будет уничтожен, если у него найдут алмаз».</p><p>— Осторожней! Паук! — выходило так, словно Бэла остановила неосторожную пассажирку от неприятной неожиданности. Роза вздрогнула всем телом, как будто он действительно мог там быть и она его видела.</p><p>— Убери эту гадость, — раздраженно приказала она. Желание пассажиров первого класса — закон для услужливого персонала.</p><p>Вечером обещал разразиться скандал, а, может, и нет. Кто знает, как решит поступить мистер Хокли, когда в кармане пальто потенциального подозреваемого обнаружат совсем не камень, а нечто, компрометирующее его невесту — еще один портрет в стиле ню. Раздувать историю — самому показать себя дураком, и так просто это все не забудется. Честь или жадность? Скорее всего, Хокли попробует избрать золотую середину, пытаясь провести тайное расследование, даже связавшись с землей. Бэла была на шаг впереди, у нее уже имелся план, как безопасно вынести камень с корабля. Она соблюдала спокойствие и переставляла «по фэн-шую» цветы в каюте Марсии Спедж, той самой сумасшедшей шляпницы, когда зазвонил телефон.</p><p>В первый день пребывания на «Титанике» наличие этих аппаратов немного удивляло Бэлу. Почему-то она считала эти времена более «темными». Правда они были для внутреннего пользования и служили больше для развлечения пассажиров первого класса, чем для дела. Обслуживающему персоналу ими запрещалось пользоваться, а Марсия сейчас находилась в салоне и ответить не могла. Звонивший оказался настойчивым. Телефон орал так, что в коридоре наверняка было слышно. Шевельнулась неприятная мыслишка о катастрофе, которая все-таки случилось, несмотря на все старания ангела. поэтому Бэла подняла трубку.</p><p>— Встречаемся там, где начали. Бегом! Я жду!</p><p>Ангел! Он наконец-то наколдовал портал в их мир! Только это могло заставить его действовать так опрометчиво и открыто. Они возвращаются, и если из-за ее промедления будет упущен шанс, Бэла себя никогда бы не простила. Тут не было контрактов, не было обязательств, тот ее мир бы безнадежно испорчен, но ей хотелось туда. Она никогда до этого не чувствовала тоски по дому. Потому что думала, что настоящего дома у нее никогда не было. Оказалось дом — весь ее мир. От восторга Бэла немного потеряла голову: чуть не сбила с ног Лайтмера, но вовремя вильнула в сторону, причем слишком даже резво, как для той, что пару дней назад усердно хромала. Пальто нужно не для того, чтобы защититься от холода, а чтобы вкинуть в карман камень: ведь об этом был договор с ангелом. И хватит!<br/>
Ангел уже стоял на носовой корме, в свете горящих ламп очень уж заметный на лобном месте. Хорошо, что в такое время свидетелями их встречи были только впередсмотрящие на вахте. Бэла немного перевела дыхание, замедлила шаг, чтобы выглядело так, будто она никуда не торопилась. Ангел пошел ей навстречу, и это было как-то подозрительно.</p><p>— Наконец-то. Я уже успел соскучиться, — оказавшись совсем близко, он захватил ее ладони в свои, говорил громко, но как-то непривычно: нетерпеливо, но ласково, как говорят с любимой женщиной. Если бы у Бэлы была возможность по-ангельски исчезать, то она бы так и сделала, но она только успела дернуться, пытаясь отстраниться, когда он привлек ее к себе, шепнув на ухо. — Подыграй мне. Так надо.</p><p>— Если тебе нечего мне предложить, то, по крайней мере, не порть мне жизнь, — Бэла пыталась разомкнуть объятия, но не особо настойчиво. Просто, чтобы выглядело естественно. В ее деле, работая вместе с кем-то, зачастую стоит доверять напарнику, как бы абсурдно он себя не вел. — Завтра у меня свидание с хорошим парнем.</p><p>И это была чистейшая правда. Джим продолжал удивлять, пригласив ее на действительно изысканный ужин, такой, как подается в салоне первого класса и в самом «Ла Паризьене» для королевских особ. Ей предстояло попробовать филе-миньон «Лили» под каким-то там сложно произносимым соусом, на одно только приготовление которого уходит несколько дней. Если же и существовал на «Титанике» купидон, то ее звали Вайолетт Джессоп. К безумной идее свести Бэлу и Джима она привлекла уже чуть ли не половину обслуживающего персонала, даже старшего стюарда. Мистер Эдвард лично дал согласие на такое исключение из правил, ведь оно не должно нарушить общий порядок. Все должно пройти завтра, но не дольше, чем пассажиры будут наблюдать выставку собак.</p><p>— Джим Гатчинсон? — Ангел оказался очень даже осведомлен. — Но теперь у тебя свидание со мною.</p><p>Теперь настало время Бэлы шепнуть, почти касаясь губами уха ангела:</p><p>— Хоть бурный секс, любимый, но не в этом месте и не в это время. Ты понимаешь, о чем я…</p><p>— Легко, — также интимно ответил он. — Но тебе придется разбить сердце Джиму…</p><p>Легко! Все равно это бы случилось, но несколькими днями позже, но тогда бы Бэла просто тихонько бы испарилась из жизни наивного повара. Корабль — большой улей, где новости разлетаются очень быстро. И даже если тут из свидетелей только смотрящие, пялящиеся на офицера и его спутницу, наведя бинокль, то утром с новой сменой слушок поползет быстрее, чем лавина. И что? Если все получится, то Бэле не придется больше встретиться с Вайолетт, остальными девушками, Джимом, объясняться, строить из себя того, кем она не есть в действительности… Для этого можно и целый спектакль устроить.</p><p>Ночь. Луна. Свет электричества. Если прислушаться, то можно услышать, как в салоне оркестр играет Штрауса — «новомодную, пошлую музыку». Легкий мотив. Легко представить, что влюблена, очарована, обманута, но счастлива. Оттолкнуть его, но при этом, удерживая за рукав до последнего, пока он вдруг снова не притянет к себе и неожиданно поведет в круге вальса. Он отличный партнер, а вот она постоянно наступает ему на ноги. Это смущает только по началу, а потом становится весело, и она смеется. Мелодия заканчивается, но он не отпускает ее, отступив в почтительном поклоне, а еще сильнее прижимает к себе, и рука его уже не в ее ладони, а на затылке, заставляя приподнять голову, и то, что происходит, уже нельзя назвать невинным заигрыванием.</p><p>Уже и нет никакой игры. Бэла не собиралась представлять, как в таком случае должна поступить скромница Эббигейл. Точно не отвечать на поцелуй, но и ангел не может быть настолько опытным. Не место, не время, но они оба слишком увлеклись, а после такой прелюдии хочется чего-то большего.</p><p>Все прервалось резким звоном рынды, после которого голова заболела, как будто Бэла проснулась с похмелья. Похмелье оказалось недолгим, просто в памяти всплыли важные подробности, которые почему-то она напрочь забыла: меланхолично-тягучая песня, парочка влюбленных, веселящаяся на борту… В том мире этот момент фильма казался слишком нелепым: «Так вот, кто во всем виноват».</p><p>Они не сердце Джиму разбили. Они разбили «Титаник». И каламбур этот совсем не смешно звучал.</p><p>Резкий толчок. Бэла не удержалась бы, если бы все еще не оставалась в объятиях ангела.</p><p>— Отпусти меня.</p><p>Она натворила столько мерзких дел, даже за последние несколько дней: обманывала простодушного Джима, подставила Джека, поломала благополучную жизнь Розы. Но все это мелочи, по сравнению с той катастрофой, к которой без собственного ведома, оказалась причастна.</p><p>— А я и не держу, — ангел развел руки.</p><p>Как бы ни клокотала в Бэле ярость, она не могла сейчас наброситься на него с кулаками и ругательствами — он единственный ее проводник домой.<br/>
— И что теперь? — в горле пересохло, слова как через наждак проходили.</p><p>— Все.</p><p>— Как все?</p><p>Палубу трясло как при землетрясении, но и без этого земля из-под ног уходила.</p><p>— Ты свободна. Да, еще, — за воротник, ангел притянул бывшую напарницу к себе поближе. — Меня зовут Бальтазар.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава Девятая, когда финал близко, но...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Впередсмотрящим на мачте уже было не до влюбленной парочки. Офицеру важнее была безопасность корабля, чем объяснение с объектом своей любовной интрижки. Конечно, он испарился, оставив несчастную девушку одну на палубе. Вот только сделал он это в самом прямом смысле слова. Лжец!</p><p>Одинокой девушке тоже не было смысла торчать на палубе. Сказка закончилась. Карета превратилась в тыкву, а Золушке только и оставалось, вернуться к ночным горшкам и швабрам. Хотя в свете сложившихся обстоятельств это оказывалось еще и не такой плохой перспективой.</p><p>Бэлу грызло нехорошее предчувствие, засунув руку в карман, она там ничего не обнаружила. Лжец и вор! Такой явный и неоспоримый факт крушил все сложившиеся представления об ангелах.</p><p>Кое в чем Бэла еще просчиталась, точнее не учла из-за кратковременной и непонятной потери памяти — личного секретаря Каледона Хокли Лавджоя. Внешне — бухгалтер, на самом деле бывший сыщик, ищейка. Таким он был показан в ее "шпаргалке" по "Титанику", и таким он, внезапно, и оказался.</p><p>Внутри лайнера ее уже поджидало два полицейских. В одном из служебных помещений устроили нечто подобие допроса и суда. Там уже были и Лавджой, несомненно прокурор и обвинитель, его хозяин, старший стюард и, что удивительно, сам Томас Эндрюс.</p><p>Злость Бэлы на ангела не уменьшилась ни на йоту, но, как ни крути, он избавил ее от компромата. Чиста! Невинна как Жанна д’Арк!</p><p>— Что произошло? Я ничего не понимаю? — в поисках поддержки Бэла, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрела на старшего стюарда. Тот хмурился и старался опустить взгляд.</p><p>— Я спрошу только раз, — Лавджой сразу решил действовать угрозами. — Где «Сердце моря»?</p><p>— О чем вы?</p><p>Брызгая слюной, Лавджой обвинял ее в краже. Бэла все отрицала и уверенная, что ее вещи и спальное место успели перерыть, выдавливая скупые слезы невинно осужденной мученицы, предлагала себя обыскать. Лавджой утверждал, что она передала камень сообщнику. Бэла заявляла, что даже не представляет о ком он. Может бывший сыщик и многое разнюхал, но вслух обвинить первого помощника капитана не решался. Зато выяснилось, что он поймал Томаса Смита.</p><p>Вот тут Лавджой и потерял свое преимущество. Вряд ли вездесущий сыщик желал бы распространяться обо всем содержимом папки Джека, но Томас знал только о папке. И об украденых им же часах. Уже не оправдываясь, а обличая, Бэла со всей искренностью, на какую была способна, давила на то, что, если пожалеть мальчика сироту — преступление, то она действительно виновна.</p><p>— Хватит, — прервал всех бог, зовущийся Томас Эндрюс, и приказал Бэле. — Пойдемте со мной.</p><p>— Но… — пытался возразить Лавджой — добыча выскальзывала из его когтей.</p><p>— Сейчас у нас гораздо большие проблемы, чем пропажа какой-то стекляшки, — отрезал Эндрюс.</p><p>— Да, Спейсер, алмаз никуда не денется с корабля… — спокойно или даже равнодушно остановил секретаря Хокли.</p><p>Бэла могла бы с ним поспорить, но был ли в этом смысл. Мистер Томас привел ее в свою каюту, где уже находились другие стюардессы ее класса. Он каждой налил разбавленного виски, причем Бэле, видимо за пережитые волнения, досталась двойная порция, и провозгласил очень короткую, напутственную речь:</p><p>— Главное, девочки, теперь не бойтесь.</p><p>— А я и не боюсь! — бодро заверила его голубоглазая всегда неунывающая Мей.</p><p>— Какая славная девушка с Белфаста, — Эндрюс постарался повторит ее тон, но актер с него был никудышней.</p><p>— Постараемся держаться вместе, — успела шепнуть Вайолетт, когда им раздавали последнее задание. Бэла кивнула, что-то подсказывало, что молитва Вайолетт может и двоих вытянуть.</p><p>Они ходили по коридорам, стучали в двери, будили людей, требуя тепло одеться, выдавать жилеты. Потом настало и их время надеть пальто и жилеты, и поспешить на шлюпочную палубу. Но Вайолетт не была бы собой, если бы что-то не учудила. Она решила контрабандой протащить на лодку кошку: «Это наш талисман еще с „Олимпика”. Она же не займет много места». Просто заберу ее под пальто, Дженни умница, она знает, когда надо затаиться».</p><p>Видимо виски сэра Эндрюса оказалось забористым, раз Бэла тоже поддалась на эту авантюру и притащила из уже навсегда опустевшей каюты сумасшедшей шляпницы одну из коробок. Они завернули ценный груз в несколько тряпок, и получилась вполне себе приемлемая преноска для Дженни и даже ее котят, удачно замаскированная под ручную кладь.</p><p>Очередь двигалась очень медленно, но до поры до времени они действительно оставались вне подозрения и уже готовились к погрузке, когда какой-то мужчина пихнул Бэле на руки младенца. С маленькими детьми она никогда не имела дела, и ребенок, видимо, это почувствовал. Он начал так надрывисто орать, что более опытная в этом деле Вайолетт потребовала передать его ей. Взамен пришлось забрать сверток с Дженни, но в толпе сделать это оказалось не так и просто. Кошка жалобно подала голос. Вот тут и начался ропот. Женщины оставляли на корабле сыновей и мужей. А эти кошку везут! Бэлу и Вайолетт постепенно оттесняли друг от друга. Дошло до того, что у одной из самых разъяренных дам даже удалось выдворить Бэлу из очереди. Причем толчок получился весьма ощутимым, так что она едва не столкнулась с одним из офицеров, руководящим погрузкой.</p><p>— С животными нельзя, мисс.</p><p>На пару мгновений Бэла решила, что это ее ангел вернулся, но нет, это был его двойник, но все же ангел… Была одна заноза, которая терзала сейчас и грозила испортить новую жизнь угрызениями остатков совести.</p><p>«Ангел господний, избавь Томаса Смита от вора, потопа, огня, меча, от напрасной смерти, от всякого зла, а я вряд ли когда-либо теперь захочу связываться с ангелами».</p><p>Бэла вспомнила только последнюю часть из молитвы Вайолетт и ту переделала, но все же решила попросить:</p><p>— А мальчика? Вот такого роста, каштановые волосы. Томас Смит, не Том, тем более не Томми… Вы же позаботитесь о нем?</p><p>Познать и понять ангелов фактически невозможно. Или может ей такой попался. Теперь Бэла уже ни в чем не была уверена. Со стороны офицер просто выразил сочувствие, пожав расстроенной и немного безумной, но попробуй соблюдать спокойствие в той ситуации, женщине руку:</p><p>— Все наладится, — только с этим рукопожатием он кое-что передал. Когда Бэла сжала ладонь, то почувствовала знакомый размер и форму сердца. — Он просил передать: «спуститесь на лифте до конца, идите по служебному проходу направо до поворота и налево до лестницы. Там будет длинный коридор и то, что вы ищете».</p><p>Вайолетт подавала призывные знаки. Она уже пропустила несколько человек, ожидая подругу. Бэла покачала головой и поспешила совсем в другом направлении от такого близкого и очень вероятного спасения.</p><p>Что-то в последнее время она стала слишком доверять кому-то кроме себя, ну и что, что это ангел. Голову надо включать, а не действовать эмоциями. Когда ангел давал ей путь, она ухватилась даже не за направление, а за цитату. Именно туда киношный Томас Эндрюс послал киношную Розу. Бэла знала это место. Любой бы из персонала не изъяснялся бы так длинно, просто бы сказал «иди в „Парклейн”». Именно так они в шутку обозвали тот «длинный коридор». Но оказавшись снова в салонах корабля, Бэла осознала, что идти-то и некуда. Если тут вода уже доходит до щиколоток, то «Парклейн» давно затоплен.</p><p>Если снаружи со всей этой толкотней, страхом, отчаянием, безнадежностью и ожиданием бурлила жизнь, то внутри корабль уже напоминал преддверие царства смерти: роскошь, пустота, тишина, яркий свет. Тем абсурдней казалось здесь встретить живых людей. Хотя скорее живых мертвецов, прекрасно отдающих себе отчет, что жизнь их уже отсчитывается даже не часами, а минутами. Чудаки с достойным смирением, принявшие свою судьбу, и смаковавшие последние мгновения, как виски, словно были бессмертными и лишь сторонними наблюдателями. Среди этих людей Бэла заметила и Каледона Хокли. Одетый в парадный смокинг, он вальяжно расположился в кресле, ведя неспешную беседу с одним из богатейшим человеком того времени Бенджамином Гуггенхаймом, раскуривал сигару, но заметив Бэлу, не делал вид, что не узнал ее, и даже встал навстречу:</p><p>— Эббигейл? Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>«Я украла ваш бриллиант, а теперь, чтобы убраться с проклятого корабля, ищу своего подельника, который точная копия первого помощника капитана, а по совместительству ангел».</p><p>Положение было отчаянным, но какой бы потерянной не считала себя Бэла, такого сказать она не могла.</p><p>— Я ищу Томаса. Томаса Смита. Безбилетного мальчика, которого задержал ваш помощник, — вполне себе верительное оправдание для добрячки Эббигейл.</p><p>— Я посадил его в лодку вместе с Розой. Ты же не думаешь, что кто-то бы оставил его здесь?</p><p>Вот и хорошо. Хоть один камень с души, если после демонско-ангельского пинг-понга от нее хоть что-то осталось.</p><p>Напоследок Каледон Хокли сказал: «Поторопись, может и ты еще успеешь». Бэла согласилась и пошла совсем в другую сторону от выхода на палубы. Никто ее не останавливал. Тут каждый сам в ответе за оставшиеся моменты жизни.</p><p>Лифты не работают, проходы закрыты, и это уже конец. Электрический свет горит не равномерно и ярко, а мерцает, умирая и агонизируя вместе с кораблем, но еще сопротивляется, трещит, рассыпая искры. В обеденном салоне первого класса воды по пояс. Наполеоновские кресла дрейфуют как зелено-коричневые рифы. Есть еще прикрепленные к полу столы — острова стабильности, но их быстро затопляет, да и когда намок, уже нет смысла пытаться оккупировать эту сушу. В воде только первые моменты холодно, а потом больно так, как будто тебя тысяча ножей прокалывают.</p><p>За последний год, может чуть больше, смерть дважды ловила Бэлу и отпускала: утонуть на суше, быть разорванной адским псом… Третий раз не менее экзотичный, и наверно последний. Первый и второй раз было страшно, а теперь какая-то апатия. Последняя стадия принятия смерти?</p><p>— Бальтазар, — Бэла впервые позвала собственного ангела по имени. — Кажется, встреча не состоится. Я умираю.</p><p>— Не в этом месте и не в это время. И даже не буду спрашивать, как ты узнала.</p><p>А Бэла не стала спрашивать: узнала что, потому что голос не слушался. Самое странное, что она до сих пор носилась с котами в коробке, стараясь, чтобы вода на нее не попала. Там что-то барахталось, а значить во всех ее усилиях оставался хоть какой-то смысл. В голове царил легкий бардак, но не как после бутылки спиртного, а после нескольких кругов на карусели. Все это настолько казалось неправдоподобным и чужим, что когда появилась парочка людей стоящих на воде, как на твердой земле, Бэла даже и не удивилась. Ангелы? Теперь главное не моргать? Или это о других ангелах?</p><p>— Нашел все-таки. Придется рискнуть, — как-то с азартом воспринял появление двойника и его спутницы Бальтазар. — Задержи дыхание. И закрой глаза.</p><p>Она уже летала с ангелом, но этот полет оказался слишком уж стремительным — космонавтов так испытывать на перегрузки. Сначала вверх, потом вниз и под воду, а потом он разжал объятья, и Бэла опустилась на колени, опираясь руками на ковер. Сухой ковер. Временно сухой ковер, который почти тут же становился мокрым от стекающей воды. Но это был такой родной и знакомый ковер. Ковер из особняка ангела, откуда они и начали свое путешествие.</p><p>Интересно, ангел такой же мокрый? Бэла подняла голову, но никого рядом не было. Могла в уши вода попасть, но она не слышала шороха крыльев, никаких мокрых следов тоже не было. Шевельнулась неприятная мыслишка, что Бальтазар просто мог не выбраться из того мира, но это означало, что в этом мире Бэла свободна от каких-либо обязательств перед ним. Об этом можно было подумать и позже, пока же в этот момент Бэла освободила кошку и просто, где была, скинула мокрое пальто.</p><p>Умели ж тогда делать вещи, даже, если это касалось просто упаковки. Дженни выскочила из коробки сердитая, мокрая, но вполне бодрая. Она знала что делать: вытащить котят из жуткой, темной тюрьмы, вылизать, накормить, согреть. Чего нельзя было сказать о Бэле. Не получалось у нее действовать так шустро. Брождение по холодной воде уже давало о себе знать. В доме было тепло, но ей было холодно, даже когда она сняла отяжелевшее платье и попробовала горячий душ принять. Тут бы аспирина, хотя бы, но в этом доме такого не водилось.</p><p>— Ты же не обеднеешь, если я возьму кое-что из твоих запасов?</p><p>Ответа не последовало, но молчание уже было знаком согласия. Горячее, ожигающее вино с корицей тоже бы сошло за лекарство, но в подвал Бэла не пошла — слабость охватила такая, что была вероятность, что она там и останется. С оставшейся там подушкой от Скай Блю для новой питомицы тоже пришлось повременить. Непривередливая Дженни могла и сама пока устроиться, но покормить ее была святая обязанность. Из почти-съедобного для нее Бэла в холодильнике только йогурт нашла, но бывшая корабельная кошка вылакала его до последней капли. По телевизору транслировали новости, горло перестало болеть, но это означало только, что Бэла начала температурить, в груди давило. На часах, подаренных ангелом, застыло время два девятнадцать, а, значит, было поздно. Где-то там, в другом времени и в другом мире все уже свершилось. Зато она все еще была жива. Наставница шаманка-шарлатанка когда-то сказала, что все болезни лечатся сном и голодом, значить нужно спать, а потом все решится.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Валер — в живописи и графике: оттенок тона, определяющий светотеневое соотношение в пределах одного цвета.<br/>** Айвона Тинкл — Ivanna Tinkle слышится так же как «I wanna tinkle». Один из телефонных розыгрышей Барта Симпсона («Симпсоны»).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>